No Ordinary Love
by JenJenSon
Summary: A terrible loss, new family and a unseen connection. The Cullen's will never be the same again. A little OOC, lemons
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So this has been knocking around in my head for a while and I decided it was time it got out of my head and onto paper. It mainly follows the original story up until the newborn battle, but from the battle there will be differences, so to save confusion from now Jacob does not get hurt in the fight against the newborns. I hope you all enjoy and review for me._

_Special thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for looking through this and giving me brilliant ideas._

_Disclaimer: Any recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from this, it's just for fun._

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; my heart broke as watched Emmett. He was holding Rosalie to him as he sobbed. I looked to Edward; he put an arm around me as I began to cry into his shirt.

I never really got along with her but I never wanted to see Rosalie dead. This wasn't supposed to happen. I had been reassured again and again that this would be an easy fight. But somehow Rosalie had died in the fight against the newborns and I was sure the Cullen family would never be the same again.

And I felt guilty. It was my fault. I had agreed to hiding in the mountains while the family fought without Edward. I disentangled myself from Edward and made to move towards Emmett. I couldn't just leave him without comfort.

Edward pulled me back just as Emmett growled. He obviously saw me as a threat to his mate. He wasn't thinking clearly. Edward hissed but my hand on his chest stopped him.

Alice and Esme were being comforted by Jasper and Carlisle and the Wolves after nodding to Carlisle left.

After a moment Alice froze and gasped, "they're coming" she said, and shrank into Jasper's Embrace. I noticed movement behind them for the first time since we came back down from the mountain.

There was a young girl; she seemed to be sitting on the ground, rocking back and forward. She looked up at Alice's words and whimpered.

I looked to Edward for an explanation, he whispered to me "the Volturi"

Everyone seemed to stiffen and manoeuvre into a protective circle around myself, the young girl behind us and Rosalie's body, which Emmett had moved.

Their eyes all focused towards the tree's, obviously seeing something that my human eyes could not. Eventually I saw them.

I recognized each vampire that came into the field from my time in Italy rescuing Edward. The tall one Felix smirked at me when I looked at him, but he wasn't the one I worried about.

Jane was in the middle with her brother Alec, I couldn't stand to look at her and risk her turning her power on one of my family. She really was evil. On their other side was the tracker; I think Edward said his name was Demetri.

They all stood stiffly. Smiling at the family as if this was an everyday encounter and we had not just lost one of our own. All I knew was the quicker we got away from them the better off we would be.

"Well, it would seem we missed all the fun" Jane said, sneering at me as she looked at each of us.

Emmett stiffened next to me; I could hear a low growl rumble from his chest but Carlisle put an arm on his shoulder. We couldn't provoke them; it would be suicide.

Jane eventually focused her gaze on the young girl behind us, "What is your name?" before the girl could answer Jane turned her power on her and the young newborn shrieked in agony; her body twisting oddly on the floor.

"Please don't" Esme sobbed. Carlisle put an arm around her, still keeping his hand on Emmett, "her name is Bree, she joined us very recently, I suppose there hasn't been enough time for the Volturi to know of her since she joined our family. We're taking full responsibility for her and teaching her the laws"

Jane looked at Carlisle for a long time, trying to decide if he was lying I think. I was petrified she was going to cripple with him with her power, so I closed my eyes and folded myself into Edwards' chest.

I kept my eyes closed even after Edward loosened his grip on me, I really couldn't take anymore today. I heard Jane speak again "she is still human. Caius will be interested to hear that"

I opened my eyes and looked straight at her. "The date is set"

"Make sure that it is, the Volturi do not give second chances" she then looked to Alec "Let's go home"

….

**2 Days Later**

We held a small service for Rosalie today. We had to explain her disappearance to the town somehow so we said a camping accident and let people believe what they wanted from that.

We kept Bree out of site, we couldn't risk her thirst on all the guests in the house and I think it was just too much to try and explain her to everyone so soon after losing Rosalie.

Emmett hasn't said a word since we left the field two days ago. I can't even look at him. He lost his mate because they were protecting me and I can't forgive myself for it.

He nodded to everyone that gave their condolences at the small service we held at the house and even managed a small smile at something Charlie said to him, but that was it.

I wanted to apologize, but I honestly didn't know how. Edward wasn't letting me out of his sight. I think seeing Emmett lose his mate made him even more protective over me and it looked like Carlisle and Jasper were the same with Esme and Alice.

After everyone left I curled up with Edward on the big new bed in his room. "I really don't want to be any older than you, but I think getting married so soon after Rosalie's death is a bit insensitive. Do you think we could push the wedding back a bit?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I had changed my mind.

"Anything you want love" he replied, kissing my nose and giving me a small peck on the lips before pulling away. I hate when he pulls away. I know why he does, but times like this; where you need your partner's comfort, it's really hard not to feel hurt.

"Come on love, I need to take you home" he said, gently pulling me to stand from the bed. We walked past Emmett's room, and I noticed the door open and Emmett sitting on the bed.

"Edward I need a minute" he began to shake his head but I pulled away and not wanting to hurt me by holding on too tight he let me go, and I knocked on the door.

Emmett looked round and nodded, indicating I could come in and I took a step into the room and closed the door. I knew Edward could hear us anyway but I liked to at least pretend this was private.

"Emmett, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's all my fault and I never ever wanted this to happen to any of you, I'm so sorry" I struggled to hold the tears back as I said what I had to say but I failed miserably and suddenly felt a strong arm around me.

"It's not your fault Bella" Emmett whispered and gave me a very gently, very un-Emmett hug. I couldn't believe he had spoken but I pushed it aside in favour of trying to give him what little comfort I could.

"We were too cocky. We thought we got them all. But there was one hiding and he got hold of her before anyone knew he was there. Before I could get to her he had her head in his hands" his voice broke as he said the last part and my heart with it.

"Please tell me what I can do" I pleaded, I knew there was nothing, I don't know what I would have done if it had been Edward, but I asked anyway.

"Nothing. I'll be okay. I just need time" he said. I finally got the nerve to look in his eyes. They were black as the night and he looked like he had purple bruises underneath them.

"Emmett you need to hunt. The others all hunted again after the battle, and I know you didn't. Please don't give up on life. Rose would kick your ass if she knew you were" I said and blushed as he let out the slightest of laughs at my use of the word ass.

"Okay Bells, I will" he said and walked me towards the door. I opened it and I think if Edward had been human and didn't have the ability to stand stock still he would've fallen through it he was standing so close.

We went silently down to Edward's Volvo and drove slowly back to my house. I've never seen Edward drive so slowly; he really didn't want me out of his sight and the five minutes between leaving me at the front door and climbing through my window were obviously bothering him.

"Edward, nothing is going to happen now. Victoria is dead, no-one is coming after me, I'm safe" I tried to reassure him but he just stared straight ahead and continued driving.

When we pulled up outside my house, Edward took my hand looked me in the eye "Bella it's still not safe. You heard Jane, they were not happy that I haven't changed you yet. I already lost my sister, I won't lose you too"

I gripped his hand with all my strength, although I'm sure he barely felt it and smiled sadly "Edward you will not lose me. I love you. After everything we've been through do you honestly think you will lose me now?"

He shook his head and opened his door. Before I could turn in my seat he was opening my door to let me out and we walked up to my front door.

Charlie didn't even give Edward a dirty look when we walked through the front door. He obviously had decided to give Edward a break since he had just lost his sister "Lovely service Edward" he said from his old recliner, he had some sort of sport on the TV but I didn't really take much notice.

Edward pecked me on the cheek goodbye so that Charlie didn't suspect anything and left. By the time I got up the stairs he was already on my bed and I joined him after kicking off my trainers.

We just curled up and rested. Not that Edward needed rest but it was nice to just relax together and not worry about Victoria or newborns.

He was staring at the wall opposite my bed and for once I wish I had his gift and could hear what he was thinking. It was terrible not being able to comfort him but there was nothing I could do. He had lost someone he loved and he needed to work through it.

….

I woke up the next morning but Edward was gone. There was a note on my bedside table telling me he had gone with Carlisle and Jasper to take Emmett hunting and not to worry.

I was glad that he had gone to help Emmett but I did miss waking up next to him like I usually did.

I got up and used the bathroom; brushing my teeth and jumping in the shower to wash my hair and freshen up.

I went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal and a coffee for breakfast and found that Charlie had already left for work. I cleaned up after myself and grabbed my keys and jacket.

I got in my old truck and started it. I back out of the driveway and made my way down the street.

My original intention had been to drive to the Cullen house and wait for the boys to come back but halfway down my street I changed my mind. They needed time alone; time where they didn't have to cater to my human needs and could just work on there feelings.

So I turned the truck around and headed for La Push. I hadn't seen any of the pack since the fight, apart from Sam who came yesterday to pay his respects.

Fifteen minutes later, I was pulling up outside of Jacob's house and turning off my groaning engine. Unfortunately I think Edward is going to get his wish soon because my old truck was really on its last legs.

Whilst contemplating what sort of over the top car my lovely vampire would insist I got my door was opened and I was pulled into a very warm, strong hug.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie" Jacob said to me before letting me go and allowing me to pull myself out of the truck.

"Thanks Jake. I didn't think you would be very cut up to be honest. One less blood-sucker and all that" I remarked. To be honest like the Cullen's I had lost a sister too, even though I'm sure she wouldn't have agreed and I didn't want any fake sympathy, but seeing the hurt look on Jacob's face I realised I had made a mistake and he was just being the same wonderful Jacob I knew and loved.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean that"

"I know you didn't Bells, and maybe you're right, in some ways. But Barbie had some serious spunk and she fought like a trooper, I admire that" he told me and I lost it completely.

I practically flopped into Jacob's embrace and truly cried. I cried for the loss of Rosalie, the pain in Emmett's eye's yesterday, the relief of Victoria no longer after me and the fear of what lay ahead.

Jake picked me up bridal style and carried me into his little house. He sat down on the couch with me in his lap and just let me cry it out, soothing me by rubbing my back and whispering in my ear.

Another problem I had to face was dealing with that kiss and from deciding to come here instead of going to the Cullen's I realised I had to do it now, which just brought on a fresh bout of tears because the thought of losing Jake now was like a final punch in the stomach after taking a bad beating.

After some very deep calming breaths I crawled off Jake's lap and squished myself into the little bit of couch that he didn't take over with his enormous frame. "Sorry about that" I mumbled.

"Don't be silly Bells, what are best friends for?" he said, giving me that big Jacob-sunshine-Black grin.

"Jake we need to talk" I said, deciding to bite the bullet and get this over with before I chickened out.

He nodded and his shoulders slumped a little. He knew what I was going to say before I said it, but I had to say it.

"You're right Jake. I didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else but you've been right all along, I do love you. But I love him more" I said, bracing myself for him to ask me to leave.

He didn't. He nodded and took my hand. " I know Bells, but at least I know I tried everything, I didn't give you up without a fight. But one thing you need to know is that I'm always here, waiting if you change your mind"

"Jacob you cannot live like that. Please don't do it. You deserve to be happy, to have the best woman in the world to love you and take care of you. Don't waste your life waiting for me" I sincerely said, feeling terrible that I was breaking his heart like this.

He just nodded again. I guess there really was nothing else to say. We sat there quietly for about five minutes then Jacob stood up and practically dragged me to my feet.

"Come on Bells, let's go ride our bikes"

_AN: So here it is. What did you guys think of my first attempt at a Twilight fic. Send me reviews so I know it wasn't a total failure _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Well it's a little shorter than I would like but it's the best place to stop. I hope you like it and send me review love._

_Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna. The stick isn't necessary love; I swear I'll keep writing._

_Disclaimer: Any recognized characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. I make no money from this._

**Emmett POV**

I missed my girl so much, My beautiful Rose. When she found me, being mauled by a bear, I honestly thought I had met an angel. Now she was ash.

Carlisle said he would take care of her body but I couldn't let him. I had to do it, or I would never really believe she was gone.

Carlisle had re-attached her head to her body in the few seconds it took for me to rip that piece of shit apart, but I will never forget that sight. Her body on the floor and her head in his hands.

Bella was right. Rose would kick my ass if she saw me like this but Bella hadn't just burnt her life so I think I can wallow all I want.

I know she meant well and I am thirsty; in fact it wasn't that easy sitting next to her earlier when she came in.

Normally we can go for a couple of weeks after a good hunt but after the battle I should've gone again. If things had been different Rose and I would have gone together and probably had a celebratory fuck and felled some trees while we were at it.

But I guess that will never happen again. I turned when I heard a knock at the door. Carlisle came in followed by Edward and Jasper.

"Come on son, you need to hunt" Carlisle said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and began staring at the wall again. That's all I have done since the service yesterday, apart from the mini human interruption.

I felt Edward stiffen a little behind me, he didn't like me calling his girl that I guess, but I never meant anything when I called her the human, it was affection.

Oh man, now I'm justifying my jokes to myself, maybe I do need to go and hunt, just to not be in this room.

I heard the guys say bye to Alice and Esme and we went out the back door and ran into the woods.

…

**Bella POV**

Jake and I walked the bikes out of Jake's garage and down the path.

We got on them and slowly rode them to my favourite spot at the top of the cliff at La Push.

I never go near the edge, never mind that I know myself how clumsy I am, but if Jake sees me go anywhere near it on the bike or on foot he grabs me back and gives me a nice long lecture.

We rode around the usual road for maybe an hour, just laughing and joking and generally spending time not worrying about being chased by a bloodthirsty vampire for a change.

For the first time ever I actually beat Jacob in a race. I feel good today. I don't know if that's bad of me or not but for once I'm not poor little human Bella, always needing to be protected.

I'm just Bella.

...

**Jacob POV**

She's so beautiful, that bloodsucker will never be able to give her what I can but I've tried everything I can think of and she's still with him.

She even beat me in a race today. I was so busy checking out her ass on the bike that I wasn't concentrating. It doesn't matter though; the look on her face when she won was so worth getting beat by a girl, at least just this once.

"Hey Bells, do you feel like trying another road?" I called over the rumbling of our bike engines.

She nodded and I went ahead so she could follow me. The road got a little bumpier, which probably isn't my best idea but Bella is pretty good on the bike now so I'm not too worried.

We rode around for a while, just having fun like two best friends should….and that's when it happened

…

**Bella POV**

I was more than happy to try a new place on our bikes. If I can beat Jake at a race then we've been riding that road too long.

This new spot further in on the cliff top was slightly bumpier. I don't mind though. It's nice to try something new.

I wanted a break, since hour after hour on a bike can make your butt numb. I called to Jake but he was revving his engine and even with his wolf senses he didn't seem to be able to hear me.

I rode over to him, maybe five feet away. He looked up as I reached him but when I pressed the brake nothing happened.

I pressed again harder and still nothing. I tried turning the clutch to try and choke it but again my bike carried on.

I looked up and realised I had managed to ride out of the bumpy area and was back on the main road.

This was bad, the main road is near the cliff edge and I really couldn't stop the bike.

Before I had time to think my bike hit something in the road, I guess maybe a rock and I was flung from it and straight into a tree.

My god I have never felt pain like this. Am I even alive? I'm thinking so I must be right?

Let's try breathing, oh god that hurts. Well if it hurts I must be alive.

Wait, what just happened? I was riding my bike, now pain.

…..

**Jacob POV**

She's breathing, thank god she's breathing.

"Bells? Bella can you hear me" I didn't want to touch her, when she flew off the bike her entire back hit the tree and I heard a sickening crunch.

She groaned but then she coughed and some blood came from her mouth. I grabbed my bike and brought to her side, leaving her piece of shit metal exactly where it is, I'll tear it apart later.

"I'm so sorry Bells, this is going to hurt" I whispered before I lifter her into my arms.

He didn't even groan and that really scared me. But I could just about hear her heart so I knew there was time. There was only one doctor that I could take her to in time, only one close, and the thought made me feel sick.

I held her close to my body, trying to jiggle her as little as possible and climbed onto my bike. I kept talking to her but she didn't respond. I kicked the bike off its stand and using one arm to hold her to me took off to the Cullen's.

….

**Esme POV**

I've been sort of wondering around the house since the boys left this morning. I can't believe my daughter is dead. My first daughter. Rosalie was difficult but I loved her like my own.

I can't possibly even imagine what Emmett must be feeling, losing his mate. I could never lose Carlisle; if he went I would join him there would be no living without him, so I don't really know what to do for Emmett.

I just hope this hunting trip will be the start of him at least speaking again. Carlisle says he spoke to Bella earlier, but just barely.

I was in the kitchen when I heard a rumbling sound, an engine.

I looked up and saw Jacob Black riding up my garden lawn on a bike, cradling something in his arms.

It only took a moment to realise what or should I say who it was before I was screaming "ALICE! CALL CARLISLE QUICKLY!"

I ran out to the young wolf boy and instantly smelled blood. I stopped breathing and got beside the bike.

Alice was by my side a moment later "They're coming back, I made Bree stay in her room" she frantically cried as she looked at Bella's pale face.

Jacob climbed off the bike quickly and laid her on the grass.

"What happened?" I asked looking down at her. I didn't need to touch her to know that her heart rate was too slow and that she didn't have long.

"I don't know. We were riding our bikes and hers just wouldn't stop. She hit a big stone and it through her off the bike, she hit a tree and when I got to her she was coughing up blood" the boy hurriedly spit out.

I took Bella's hand to feel for her pulse but I couldn't get it. I held my breath as steadily as I could and put my ear right to her chest but I could barely hear anything and when Bella's lungs tried to breathe in she made an odd wheezing noise.

"Esme, I can't see anything with the boy here, I don't know what to do" Alice sobbed.

"I do" I said wishing to every deity there was that Carlisle could get here quicker but it was obviously down to me.

I'd never done it before and I mentally crossed my fingers that I could stop, her blood smelled so sweet.

I bent down to her neck, and pushing all the venom that had pooled in my mouth towards my teeth I bit into her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob screamed trying to pull me off her, he was shaking violently, I could feel the trembling before he laid his hands on me.

Alice grabbed him and pulled him back, unfortunately causing him to phase.

I had to concentrate, I bit Bella's wrists and then ankles. I hope I got enough venom in.

It was so hard to stop but by god I am not losing another daughter. I wrenched myself away from her and towards where Alice was now fighting off a russet wolf.

"Jacob Black, she would have died! Would you have preferred that?" I yelled at him, only for him to run at me again.

He stopped just as I jumped out of the way as an awful scream came from behind us. Bella was convulsing on the floor. I panicked, please don't say I did it wrong. I heard a rustling from the trees, and my boys came hurtling through.

Edward first as he was the fastest, followed by Carlisle, then Jasper and finally Emmett.

Carlisle was instantly at Bella's side, checking for signs of a pulse and seeing the bite marks checking to see if she was in fact changing.

Edward was stood over them, stock still in his shock. Seeing her there like that was terrible, but what could I do? I was not going to let Bella die.

"We need to get her in the house" I heard Carlisle say. He looked to Edward but my son just stood there.

Surprisingly it was Emmett that came over and lifter her. Carlisle was at their side, keeping her wrist in his hand to make sure she still had a pulse to push the venom around her body.

Jasper was with Alice, sending calming waves to young Jacob, trying to get him to change back and calm down before he tried to take another snap at one of us again.

I can't even begin to process everything that just happened but I know one thing, I did the right thing.

…

**Edward POV**

Carlisle's phone rang just as Emmett dropped the Bear he had drained. He didn't even fight with it, just grabbed it, snapped its neck and drank.

Carlisle's head snapped up and he looked at me. I didn't even need to hear his thoughts to know that something was wrong with Bella and before a word fell from his mouth I took off running.

I was the first into the back garden. The sight before me stopped me in my tracks. Alice and Esme were dodging attacks from Jacob in his oversized mutt form and my beautiful Bella was lying on the floor, the smell of her blood permeating the area and her body convulsing.

I heard Esme's thoughts and saw it again from Jacob's mind. Heard the sickening crunch as her body hit the tree again and again in his mind.

I couldn't move even when Carlisle looked to me to take her in the house and didn't even growl when Emmett picked her up.

My beautiful girl was turning and she would never be the same again.

_AN: So how will Bella react to waking up as a vampire and how will Emmett continue on without Rose, review and you will find out that much quicker._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Again a short chapter but adding more to this would have spoilt it I think. I hope you all enjoy it. Review and tell me what you think._

_Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for being my beta and taking time out from work to look it over._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Bella POV**

This hurts so much, every nerve in my body is burning, every muscle hurts. I can't move. I'm sure I'm not in the garden anymore, I felt someone lift me. That hurt more than just laying here.

Okay, maybe this wasn't planned but it's what I wanted. It's what I want. It's what I want. Edward is what I want. I have to just keep reminding myself that. Surely it's been three days by now.

I'm sure I heard someone come in the room a minute ago. Maybe I'm just hallucinating, this pain is so horrific that I wouldn't be surprised.

No wait, someone is holding my hand. Oh god let go. It hurts, stop touching me. I want to tell whomever it is to let go but I doubt I'll do anything but scream if I open my mouth.

I knew that voice, but I didn't know why. I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't.

They started talking to me, I could just about make it out through the cloudiness in my mind, the pain felt like it was destroying my brain cells.

"It's been a day honey, you're doing really well"

It sounded like Esme, what did she mean a day; it can't just be a day. No, no, no, not another two days. How am I supposed to do this for another two days? I think I'd rather just die.

….

**Edward POV**

I stood outside the door to my bedroom. After Emmett carried her up here Carlisle checked her over.

He told me that hitting the tree caused her spine to snap and some of her ribs to break. One of those broken ribs pierced her lung.

If Jacob hadn't brought her so quickly she wouldn't have lived, even if it had happened right outside a hospital the chances are she wouldn't have lived. But I still cannot be happy now.

I never wanted this for her. I always hoped that after the wedding and going to college she would realise how amazing life is and not want to give it up so easily. Now she was going to be just another shell. We don't live; we just exist. She could have lived.

"She's going to be fine son" Esme told me after she came from the room "She is changing well, you can see it already; she's going to be so beautiful"

"She was already beautiful" I hissed before running from the house.

….

**Carlisle POV**

I saw Edward run out of the house. I don't know what to do with him.

I knew he was against Bella being changed, but would he have preferred that Esme just let her die? Would he rather lose her completely?

She is his mate, I cannot ever understand not wanting to be with your mate until the end of time.

I got up from the armchair I was sitting in and made to go after him but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Dad, don't. He won't thank you for it"

Emmett has really changed in the last couple of days. Losing Rose has really made him grow up. I considered what he said and he is right. Edward is angry at the world and nothing I say will change that.

I may as well go upstairs and check on Bella's progress.

**Bella POV**

I heard the door open again. I counted five footsteps before I felt my wrist being touched. The hand felt cold but not as cold as it used to feel when one of my vampire family touched me.

I guess soon they won't feel cold at all.

"How is she Carlisle?" I'm sure it was Alice's voice asking the question. That must mean it is Carlisle holding my wrist.

"Her pulse is still the same, which is very good, the venom is still being pushed around her body. I can already see a change in her skin. She's right on track" he replied.

I guess I should be grateful that nothing has gone wrong; especially knowing what my luck is like, but right now I would happily die if it meant that the burning stopped.

Carlisle's fingers on my wrist are just agony. I'm sure I whimpered but I still don't dare open my mouth because I know that I will scream so loud that the whole of Forks will hear me.

Forks. Oh god Charlie. What will I do about Charlie?

Okay I can't do anything right now. This pain is getting worse. I'm sure it's worse.

I love Edward. I love Edward. I love Edward. I just need to keep telling it to myself.

…**..**

**2 Days Later**

OH MY GOD! How can loving someone cause so much pain?

I can't take anymore. Someone please kill me.

How long has it been? No one seems to realise that I need to know. They are always whispering and it's so hard to work out what they are saying through this fog of pain.

That's it I can't take anymore.

I opened my mouth to get someone in here and as predicted all I could do was scream.

….

**Emmett POV**

Edwards' room is right above mine. So of course I was the first one there when she started screaming.

I'm surprised she lasted so long. I had almost broken the bed I was laying on by day three of my change.

I don't know why I got up when I heard her scream, maybe just a natural reaction to the noise. Still it's pointless for me to go, I can't do anything.

Esme and Carlisle came to the room moments after me and Carlisle bent his head to listen to her heart.

She was writhing on the bed, screaming for all she was worth.

"It's almost finished. I'm sure you can hear it too, her heart has sped up to a rate that a human body cannot handle" he told Esme and I.

"Where are Edward, Jasper and Alice? Shouldn't they be here if she's going to wake up?" I asked. After all Edward is her mate, if anyone should be here it's him. Alice is her best friend and if she goes all psycho vampire on us we need Jasper.

"Alice and Jasper went to get Edward from wherever it is he has been brooding. He has obviously decided to stop in one place in the forest, Alice had a vision of where he was and ran out saying they were going to knock some sense into him and bring him home" Esme told me.

"I do hope they get back soon, I'd say ten more minutes and we have another newborn on our hands" Carlisle informed us. "Speaking of which, where is Bree? We must make sure she is okay and in the house while we deal with Bella"

"She's fine dear. She is in her room reading the book you gave her." Esme told him.

"Would you check on her my love, the last thing we need is her to get frightened and run now" Carlisle asked Esme. I made a move to leave the room after Esme but Carlisle motioned me over to him.

"Son, please could you go and find them. I really think Edward should be here" he asked me. I nodded and went downstairs and out of the back door. I began to follow the fresh scents of Alice and Jasper through the forest but they came into sight before I had to go very far.

"Carlisle says it's time and we need you back at the house" I told them then turned and went back to the house and into my room before anyone could talk to me. I just want to be alone.

**Edward POV**

I walked slowly up to the house. I really didn't want to see this. I can't bare it, my beautiful Bella, like us.

I guess Alice got fed up because she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the house and up the stairs to my room.

The door was open and Carlisle had his head over Bella's chest. I instantly growled, then stopped myself when his head snapped up.

I tried to remind myself that this was my father and he was just listening to her heart, although really I don't know why he felt the need to be so close, I could hear her heart racing from the doorframe.

"Her fingers started to twitch and she stopped writhing and screaming son. I think the pain is beginning to localise at her heart and her body just doesn't know how to respond so it has stopped altogether" Carlisle told me.

Rosalie and Emmett were the same so I knew any second she was going to wake up.

We watched for maybe two minutes before she began to pant. The last of her capillaries were obviously forcing themselves to get air into her body before the venom took them over.

Carlisle motioned me to the bedside and I came and stood. Her mouth opened and she gave a bone-chilling scream; her whole body arched off the bed and then total silence.

Everyone bar Emmett and Bree came up to the room. They all gathered around the bed, although Jasper stayed back a little. He was thinking that he didn't want to be affected by her emotions and that he would better be able to help from afar.

I was thinking that I would do anything to not be here and I thought about running more than once in the few second since her heart took its last beat.

Alice obviously saw this as she stood beside me and thought, "_Don't even think about it" _at me.

I watched her eyes open. I watched her focus adjust to the new colours and sights she was taking in for the first time. I even managed to stand still and watch as she took in the faces of everyone around her.

But as she turned her head to me and opened her mouth to speak, I couldn't take anymore; I turned and ran.

**Bella POV**

The pain is just getting worse. It began to leave my fingers and toes and it was sweet relief. The only problem is that where it left it just added more pain to other areas.

As it left my lower legs and arms I swear my abdomen and stomach hurt more. Then it left my upper arms and legs and I began to gasp for breath.

It kept getting harder and harder to get the air into my lungs and I wanted to scream again, but I couldn't get enough oxygen to do it.

Eventually all the pain was concentration on my chest. I opened my mouth for oxygen again and instead heard myself scream again. This sounded worse than anything that had fallen from my mouth in the last few minutes and then I felt my body arch up off the bed involuntarily.

Then it all just stopped.

I heard movement all around me but I was struggling to know how to respond. My brain was saying that I needed to open my eyes but I couldn't respond to it. I was just enjoying the relief of no more burning for a minute.

After a moment I managed to open my eyes. I was instantly assaulted by the brightest light I had ever seen, it was like looking directly at the sun without sunglasses. It was a shock but that passed and I began to pick up on things moving around me.

I could see every dust particle in the air. Ever speck of light coming from the light bulb. The most incredible part was the sharpness of every colour around me. I was seeing colours I had never seen before and could not name if my life depended on it.

What felt like hours but I'm sure was only moments later I decided to experiment with moving, I can't bare for this to be a hallucination and really I'm still in pain.

The first thing I saw to my right was Carlisle looking down at me. He seemed to be fighting his smile. He was obviously worried that he might frighten me if he seemed too forward. I moved my head to his right and saw Esme. She was standing with her hand in Carlisle's and she seemed desperate to do something, possibly hug me, I'm not sure but I could see her fingers twitching.

Next I saw Jasper at my feet but he seemed further away than everyone else. I don't know why. I could feel calm continuously washing over me.

I turned my head to my left a little and saw Alice; she was bouncing as usual and beaming her smile.

Finally I turned to Edward. I wanted to jump straight into his arms but I couldn't make my body move with my mind. I opened my mouth to speak and my heart which was most definitely no longer beating, I could hear that for myself, broke.

He turned and ran.

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed it, review and get me inspired to write the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So general consensus is that Edward is a complete arse. Well I suppose a little. But this is a Bella/Emmett story so he had to not be in the picture somehow. One thing I can promise is he will be back._

_Big thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for being my beta wonder._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't make any money from this._

**Bella POV**

Before I knew what was happening I was crouched in the corner of the room next to the bed growling at everyone.

My brain knew that this was my family standing in front of me but my natural instinct believed something was wrong and was trying to protect me. After all what other reason could there be for Edward to have run.

I managed to stop growling but I didn't stand from my crouching position, they all needed to back off.

It was eerie feeling so agitated, this was my family, but something was wrong. Carlisle took a step forward his hands raised in a surrender position, trying to indicate he wasn't a threat. I straightened my stance slightly.

Well I was aiming for slightly but my body shot up straight. It's going to take a while to get used to this new speed.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me, taking another step closer.

I looked at him, then at the door, then back at him. "Where did Edward go?" I was shocked at my voice, it sounded so much higher and I had to stop myself from gasping to hear his answer.

"I don't know dear, I'm sorry" Carlisle replied in his most soothing voice.

This all felt very surreal. I felt like crying when I saw Edward leave the room but I couldn't do it. I felt like I needed a deep breath but when I took it my lung felt very strange. Like they were inflating but I got no relief from it.

I looked to the door again. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. All I wanted was to be in Edward's arms and he ran. What on earth is going on?

Jasper cleared his throat from the back of the room. "Carlisle she's thirsty, we can deal with Edward later, she needs to hunt"

I didn't feel thirsty. At least not until he mentioned it; but now my throat was burning. I needed to make this burning go away right now!

"Bella, do you want to hunt?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded. My voice freaked me out before; I wasn't ready to use it again.

"Right, Esme and I will take you" Carlisle informed me and everyone else in the room.

Alice and Jasper left the room arm in arm. The image instantly made me feel like something wasn't right again. But the burning in my throat was getting worse and I decided that I would ask about Edward once we had dealt with it.

I'm sure he has a very good reason to not be here, and they just weren't telling me.

Esme led the way from Edward's bedroom, well I suppose it's my bedroom too now, and I followed with Carlisle behind me. Although they both made sure to keep a distance, they didn't want to set off the newborn in me.

We slowly walked down the stairs, halfway down I smelt Emmett. I knew instantly it was him. He smelt the same as before but the scent was just magnified. I didn't recognize the other scent and growled at the door.

It was vampire, but not one I knew.

"It's okay dear, it's just Bree" Carlisle in formed me and I stopped growling and managed to look a little sheepish. I forgot that I'd never been that close to Bree before, after all I didn't need to tempt her while she was still so new...I guess that wasn't a problem anymore.

We carried on through the house and out of the Kitchen door. I was in awe of everything I picked up throughout the house that I had never noticed before and the garden didn't fail to stop me in my tracks either.

Everywhere I looked there was colour. The bark of the trees was a deeper brown than I had noticed before, and I could see every crevice and every creature crawling in and out of the bark.

The sun was high and felt warm on my skin. Considering we are in Forks that was amazing but I suppose my skin is colder than it ever was before now.

"Are you ready Bella?" Esme asked from my right. I nodded and she began to run.

"Just follow Esme, I'm right here with you" Carlisle reassured when my eyes widened at the speed she ran with.

I forgot for a moment that I could do it too now. I began to follow Esme and quickly caught up with her. We ran through trees and I never hit a branch. I was sure I would manage to fall over something soon but it never happened.

Eventually I caught a scent and stopped in my tracks. Esme and Carlisle both stopped and waited to see what I would do, maybe to see if my natural instinct would take over.

The scent was unusual. It wasn't the best scent I had ever smelt in my life but I definitely wanted it. I turned to my right and crouched, walking slowly towards the trees.

Behind them in a small clearing was a small herd of deer. I made to pounce but felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

I turned and growled but managed to get it under control when I saw it was Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have interrupted you but we need to get out of here" he stated very quickly. He was right he shouldn't have interrupted me during the hunt. My instinct was to rip his hand off.

I gave him an enquiring look. "Can't you smell it?" Esme asked. Of course as soon as she said the words I knew why we had to get away, I smelt the sweetest scent possible coming from just across the clearing. Human.

Carlisle's hand on my shoulder began to tighten just as the burning in my throat worsened. I tore myself away from him and within three strides had scattered the herd of dear and was across the clearing.

I stopped behind a tree and got ready to pounce. Just as I made to move I was tackled to the floor by a heavy weight. I looked up and found Emmett above me.

"Alice saw what she was about to do and asked me to help" he told Carlisle and Esme from above me, holding my arms down as I fought to get to the mouth-watering scent.

"Bells trust me you don't want to do it" he said to me; a ghost of the old Emmett smile on his face. I think he maybe was a little happy that he had something to do.

"Why the hell not?" I growled back at him.

"Because it's Charlie and someone from La Push, out hunting" he said and the fight fell out of me instantly.

Charlie. I couldn't kill Charlie. " Get me out of here" I all but begged. Emmett made to get off me but I grabbed his shirt.

"No, if you let me up I'll go for him, you'll have to literally get me out of here" I frantically told him, holding him in place.

"Okay, Okay, don't worry Bells, we won't let you hurt him" he said. Emmett bent down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and lifted, slowly getting to his feet. I wrapped my legs around him and he ran.

I could see Esme and Carlisle running behind, obviously making sure they were in range in case I got away from Emmett's bear hug.

Emmett ran until he found a bear's cave and let me down. I smelt the blood of the animal and before it could take a breath I was on it's back and biting down into its neck.

The blood tasted good. That thought made me feel queasy but I carried on sucking until the animal stopped thrashing and went limp.

It fell to the ground and I climbed off of it. I looked at Emmett who was grinning.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't expected to see him smiling.

"That was hot!" Emmett told me laughing. "You know bear is my blood of choice don't you"

"Oh" I felt like I should be blushing but the heat never crept into my face. Something else I need to get used to.

Carlisle and Esme slowly entered the cave and looked at me beaming smiles "Bella we are so proud of you" Esme told me.

"Why? I would have killed my own father if I had the chance" I said feeling completely deflated at the thought.

"But you didn't. Most newborns wouldn't have asked Emmett to take them away; they would have let him get up then gone for the kill no matter who it was. You did so well dear, and you will get stronger" Esme reassured me.

"Okay well I did what I was supposed to do, I'm going back to the house" Emmett said and left us in the cave.

…..

**Emmett POV**

I'm glad I could help, but right now I want to be back in my room.

I left the cave and ran back to the house. I got to my room and closed the door and sat on the bed, feeling the venom sting my eyes.

My favourite part of hunting was watching Rose take down a man-eater and then taking her against the first flat surface I could find.

Watching Bella take down that bear was exciting, I think I even smiled but then memories of Rose came back and all I felt was pain again.

….

**Bella POV**

After taking down two Elk I was feeling rather full. Almost uncomfortably full, but I was so scared of running across a human and losing control that I insisted on the second Elk when Carlisle said it was enough.

We ran back to the house, again because I didn't want to run into any humans in the woods. We entered and sat down in the living room. Now was the time to ask the question that I couldn't articulate when my throat was burning.

"Where did Edward go?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. I saw Esme's shoulders drop slightly; an action I would never have picked up on with my human eyes and I knew I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"We don't know honey. He was behaving oddly the whole time you were changing" Esme told me as softly as she could.

I felt my newly dead heart break. I knew he wouldn't want me once I had changed. I had known it the whole time we had been together and he kept refusing to change me.

Now he had just proved me right.

"Bella it will be okay. We all know what Edward is like. I'm sure he is off brooding somewhere and once he has come to terms with what happened he will be back" Esme said gently placing an arm around me.

She was obviously still being careful with the fragile newborn but since I'm pretty sure I just lost the love of my life along with my human life I could really use a proper hug right now.

We all heard movement on the stairs behind us and turned. Bree was stood with Alice and Jasper.

"We thought that maybe Bella could hang out a little with us now that she has fed" Alice said, bouncing on the step.

Jasper put an indulging arm around her and Bree sort of hid behind them. She seemed to be a little nervous of me. I guess Victoria's little army really had scared her.

I nodded and got up. Again it was a little too quickly and I felt off. I really need to work on controlling my movement.

"Wait, Charlie. What did you tell Charlie?" I asked, suddenly realising that he would have no idea what was happening.

"I called him" Esme told me. "After Emmett carried you to the house I called and told him that Alice was having a really hard time after what happened to Rosalie and that you would be staying here for a few days"

"Oh ok" I replied. What on earth were we going to do?

"We thought we should consult you before we gave him any kind of final answer as to what had happened to you. To see with what you were comfortable with" Carlisle told me.

"That was thoughtful, thanks" I whispered and walked over to the stairs.

I followed Alice, Bree and Jasper upstairs to Bree's room.

It was a lovely room. Small compared to the others in the house. I think it was Esme's office before but she emptied out and put some bedroom furniture in for Bree to be more comfortable.

There was a small four-poster mahogany bed and matching dressing table. Bree also had a smallish walk in wardrobe; at least small for Alice's standard and a little shower room. The room was decorated in pastel colours apart from the dark wood of the furniture and suited a single person quite well.

I looked around a little and caught my reflection in the full-length mirror next to Bree's bed.

I gasped and ran over to it. My eyes were the most shocking part of my change, but I know they will change soon. Bree had been with us less than a week and she already had an orange tint around hers.

My hair was longer, down to the bottom of my waist, and my bum was a little higher; obviously to make me more attractive to humans. My breasts were fuller and it was obvious Alice had dressed me while I was burning because I was wearing a very figure-hugging red top that accentuated the new fullness in my chest. Something I would never choose myself.

She had at least paired it with jeans, which was a good idea since I had already been hunting and could never done it in some of the things I'm sure she was dying to put on me next time she talked me into playing Bella Barbie.

"I know it's odd" Bree whispered to me, making me jump a little. I was so engrossed in my new appearance I hadn't even noticed he coming near me.

"I never got to see myself after they changed me. The first time was here" she told me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It was my fault" I said. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her after the battle. They kept her away from me because she would have definitely tried to drink from me if she had the chance while I was human.

"No it's not" she replied "Esme explained what had happened to you with Victoria's mate, that wasn't your fault"

I heard a gasp behind me. I had almost forgot Alice and Jasper were in the room too.

Alice was clinging onto Jasper, obviously lost in one of her visions. Her head hung limp from her shoulders and her grip tightened.

She came out of it and ran downstairs without saying anything. She got to Carlisle and Esme and began to whisper.

She seemed to forget that I wasn't a fragile little human now; I could hear every single word.

"He's not coming back anytime soon. What do we tell Bella?"

_AN: Dun Dun Duh… Sorry couldn't resist. So what do you think of newborn Bella? I think she's coping rather #well. Send me reviews so I know if you love it or hate it._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I know it's been forever, and I know I say this every time, but my life is hectic. I try and get the chapters out as quickly as possible and I hope you enjoy it when I do. So sorry it's been so long and enjoy._

_Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for as usual being so good to me and helping me and getting this back to me in record time._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't make any money from this._

**Bella POV**

It's been three weeks since I woke up. Edward still hasn't come back; he hasn't called, he hasn't got in touch at all. Carlisle called the Denali clan; apparently Edward went there last time he ran away, when he first met me, but they haven't seen him.

After hearing Alice ask what they should say to me, I'm ashamed to say I threw the world's biggest tantrum. I ran out of the house screaming and smashed my faithful old truck to pieces. Apparently someone in the family had brought it over to the house to corroborate with the story that I was staying to help a grieving Alice.

After venting my frustration on that and calming down, I had gone back to the house and apologised, and then went straight up to Edward's bedroom where I stayed for two days without talking to anyone.

I only came out of the room because the thirst had come back. This time Alice and Jasper took Bree and myself hunting where we did a fairly good job on lessening the mountain Lion population in the area. Then I remembered that mountain lion was Edward's favourite and tantrum Bella came back full force on some trees.

To date I have managed to stop the destructive tantrums but my emotions are still proving difficult to control, luckily we have an empath in the house, otherwise I don't know if the house would still be standing.

I guess it's all just part of being a newborn vampire.

The upside to smashing up my truck is that it helped us decide what to tell Charlie. The story is that I was on my way home and the brakes failed, causing me to smash into a tree that fell on the truck, crushing it and me inside it.

I thought it a little far-fetched considering my truck never got over fifty miles per hour and a tree needs more force to fall but Emmett and Jasper did a great job creating the accident scene and Charlie believed it.

At least he isn't going to spend his life wondering where his daughter disappeared to; this is final. Devastating, but final.

They held a funeral, Bree and I staying at home. When the others got back they said that most of Forks and nearly everyone from La Push came. Charlie held himself together well, although my mother had not been quite as controlled.

I was so sad that she was here and I couldn't see her. One thing I know is that vampires feel things much worse than humans, and I can't handle much more.

Now I'm going hunting with Emmett. Over the last three weeks he has spent less time holed up in his room, but he's still not saying much.

**Emmett POV – Later that day**

Bella and I went hunting today. Everyone else went yesterday with Bree. I've never been with Bella apart from the rescue mission on her first hunt and I wasn't particularly looking forward to it. I can't enjoy it without Rose, but I guess Bella is missing Edward just as much so we have common ground.

We met at the back door and ran out into the woods. I let Bella take the lead, since she had more excitement over the scent she was looking for than I did.

We ran for about twenty minutes before we both stopped catching the same scent. It was Bear. At least I could enjoy my favourite blood even if I didn't enjoy the hunt anymore.

We snuck over to the cave and I took the lead and slowly crept inside. There was one bear fast asleep on the floor. Bella nodded to me to take it. It was too easy; she wanted some fun in her kill.

I bent down and broke its neck; no point in waking it up so that it weakly thrashed about, it was a waste of time. I drank it dry and even managed not to get any on my clothes for a change.

I was done pretty quickly and it was time for Bella to find her meal. I brought the carcass of the Bear out of the cave and buried it quickly and we began to walk instead of run while Bella sniffed out something that appealed to her.

It wasn't long before she whipped her head to the left and took off running. One thing that amazes me about this girl is her taste. Just like me she had found a bear and just like how I use to be, she was playing with it, making it angrier before she killed it and drank.

She moved with an amazing grace, something I never thought I would say about Bella Swan. The bear took swipes at her but never caught her.

I normally enjoyed the dumbstruck look on the animals face when it hit me and I didn't go down but it looked like Bella was getting her kicks teasing it. Eventually her thirst won out and she was on its back, her face to its neck.

When she was done and had dropped the carcass I had actually had to move away so that she couldn't see what watching her had done to me.

I couldn't believe it. My girl has only been gone a month and my body was betraying me. On the way home I didn't say anything, but everyone has gotten used to me being quiet now so Bella didn't really try to start a conversation.

When we got back to the house, I went straight to my room. This needed thought.

**Bella POV**

When I got done with my meal I thought I had upset Emmett with my little bit of fun. He had walked away and wasn't looking in my direction at all.

Maybe I shouldn't have played with the bear when he is feeling so down, just settled for eating, but at the moment hunting is the only thing that takes my mind off Edward and I want to enjoy it.

When we got back to the house he went straight to his room and shut the door. I decided I would go and talk to him. Maybe apologize if I did something wrong.

I quietly knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. The sight in front of me was a little bit of a shock and wasn't what I was expecting at all.

Emmett was lying on his bed with his shirt off and his eyes closed, one arm flung over them. I froze for a second and just took in the image before me. He was extremely sculpted. It was obvious to human eyes that he was fit but I hadn't expected this. Each muscle looked as though an artist had sculpted it; his abs almost enticed me over just saying 'come touch me'.

That thought snapped me out of it and I left the room before he realised I had been there. I went straight up to my room, I no longer thought of it as Edward's.

I changed in to some sweatpants and a t-shirt. It doesn't really matter what I wear now, I never feel uncomfortable no matter what I wear, but it was nice to do something so routine.

I sat on the bed and picked up my book off the side table, it was some sort of trashy vampire romance. I had to laugh when the vampires were described in it, because they were so far off base.

I'd always been a fast reader and in the last few weeks that had turned into reading two books a day because my eyes don't get tired and my brain can process information so much quicker. But today I can't seem to take in a single word on the page.

Every few lines the contours of Emmett's abs came into my mind, or the way his nipples stood erect, or the way the muscles on the arm thrown over his eyes rippled.

This is no good; I need to get out of here.

**Alice POV**

I was lying down with Jasper in our bedroom. Emmett and Bella had gone hunting, Carlisle was at work and Esme had taken Bree to the shops.

She had been with us a month and although she wasn't particularly ready to be around humans, we couldn't keep her locked up in the house because the people of Forks would start to wonder why they never saw the new Cullen girl that they had heard about.

Before they left I had a look into the future and had seen her getting through the experience without a problem as long as nothing changed at short notice, so they took the chance.

It was just Jasper and I in the house for the first time since Rosalie had died. We lay curled up together, with my wonderful husband kissing a pattern down my neck when a vision hit me. They always hit at the worst times.

It was of Emmett and Bella. They were locked in an embrace. They looked….. happy. This was one of those times when I couldn't pinpoint a time and I really wanted to.

Jasper had felt me stiffen up. He held still until my grip on his arm relaxed then he asked me what it was.

I just smiled and kissed him. This is one I'm not getting involved in.

**Bella POV**

I left the house and walked in to the woods. I stayed near the edge of the backyard, I didn't want to risk running into a human since my control isn't that good yet.

I stayed out for most of the afternoon, just walking around the woods. It was nice to be outside; the only time I have been out in the last three weeks was to hunt and that was supervised. Now I'm just walking around, thinking. Just like when I used to hike after Edward left the last time.

He does seem to leave a lot. I guess I never really thought about it before but he left when he met me. He left after my disastrous birthday party. Now he's gone again. Whenever the going gets tough, Edwards runs.

Well this is something that's going to need thought. I've spent all this time with him, and never realised how immature he is. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle when he comes home from work; he's known Edward the longest.

**2 Hours Later**

I heard Carlisle pull into the large garage at the side of the house and listened to him follow the routine I had been getting to used to being able to hear over the last few weeks.

Lock the car; close the garage door; shoes off before coming into the house. Straight to Esme for a moments embrace, then to their bedroom to change.

I waited patiently downstairs for him, perched on the plush white couch. When he came down I called him over and asked if we could talk and he said that we could go to his study.

Carlisle sat in his antique office chair opposite me and I sat on the other side of the desk, unsure how to begin.

"What is the matter Bella?" Carlisle asked. He crossed his fingers on the desk in front of him, a very human gesture.

"Well, I've just been wondering, has Edward always been immature or do I just bring it out in him?" I asked, probably not the best way to ask, especially as I'm talking to the man who has practically been his father for the last eighty odd years. But I don't care. I'm sick of being abandoned by Edward Cullen.

"I don't know about Immature Bella, but Edward does tend to do things on impulse" Carlisle said, trying to put it politely I think.

" But if he didn't do things just the way he does, you would have been crushed in the accident with Tyler's van and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Everything has its pro's and con's dear" Carlisle said softly.

"I guess you're right" I replied and leaned over the table to give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his office.

Well that conversation achieved nothing to settle my mind. I just don't want to blame myself like when Edward left last time. Unfortunately this time I could cause a lot more damage.

_AN: So send me reviews and tell me what you think. It's kind of a filler chapter, but without these we never make it to the big chapters._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Well it's short, but if I had made it any longer it wouldn't have sounded right. It's amazing how it takes me a month to get a chapter out and then you get 2 in 1 week!_

_Big thanks to Astarte_lydiana as always. She actually saved this from sounding all wrong and she did it while working so we all owe her one I think._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't make any money from this._

**Bella POV**

It's been a month since my hunting trip with Emmett and my uncomfortable conversation with Carlisle.

We still haven't heard from Edward and the way I feel right now, it's probably a good thing. I don't know how nice I could be if he was in front of me at the moment. I love the family and they have been fantastic but I didn't want to become a vampire for them. For a moment forget the fact that I was nearly dead when they changed me; I chose this for Edward and now he's not here.

Another thing that has been bothering me is Emmett. He literally has not said a single word to me in the whole month since our hunt. I'm beginning to get the feeling that he isn't just quiet because of Rose. I think that he is actually avoiding me. Never mind the fact that I still can't get the vision of his naked chest out of my mind. I can't understand what I did to upset him.

**Emmett POV**

Oh God! What the hell is wrong with me? Bella is so unbelievably beautiful. I always thought she was cute but now…..I just can't get her out of my head.

I'm supposed to be mourning Rosalie and instead I'm constantly thinking about Bella and how sexy Bella is and how much I want Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

It's my turn to take her hunting; she still needs one of us in case a human is hiking in the area. What the hell am I going to do?

Calm down Emmett. Stop being an idiot. She's in love with Edward; she would probably be disgusted at the thought that I want her.

So here goes, I'm on my way down stairs to meet her and try my best not to be a complete idiot.

**Bella POV**

Honestly I didn't think he would show up considering the fact that he has been avoiding me like the plague, but here he is looking absolutely edible.

Stop it Bella!

I've taken the lead again, running ahead of him. I kind of want to get this over with. It's really uncomfortable being around someone that doesn't want to be around you; especially when they are with you out of obligation rather than choice.

Of course I caught the one scent that I didn't want on this trip. Bear. It's quickly become my favourite and knowing it's Emmett's just makes this trip more complicated. Damn.

I could tell Emmett smelt it too, and he seemed pleased about it, maybe I should just let him take it and look for something else.

"Go on Bells" he whispered. I was so shocked that he spoke to me that I almost forgot what we were doing.

I brought myself back into the present and crouched. The bear was grazing and I pounced on its back. I snapped its neck and tore the skin away to quickly get to the blood.

I drained it dry in record time. This was one hundred percent my favourite flavour. Human must be incredible if this is how I feel about bear. The only thing I can compare the pleasure to is eating a bar of Belgian chocolate. Heaven.

I dropped the carcass of the bear and immediately found myself pinned against the floor. Emmett's lips attached to mine. Without thinking I kissed back and opened my mouth for his tongue. I've never been kissed like this. I've never felt anything like this.

I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. "Oh no. Bells. Shit I'm sorry" he got off me and ran. Why the hell does everyone keep running away when they look at me?

I went after him and since I still have my newborn speed I caught up but he just ignored me when I called his name. He ran straight into the house and up to his room. This is starting to annoy me a lot.

I'm going to do something about it this time.

**Emmett POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What the hell was I thinking? She just looked so hot straddling the bear's back and drinking.

So damn hot!

Oh man. I've really cocked up this time. She chased after me but there was no way I was standing there so she could tell me that she was disgusted by what I had done and that she loves Edward.

Oh no, she's standing outside my door. I really don't want to fight with her. I never should have kissed her. Damn. Damn. Damn.

**Bella POV**

I took a deep unnecessary breath once I reached Emmett's door. I decided to just go in, instead of knocking. He would just ignore me anyway. So I opened the door to find him pacing the room.

"Emmett?" I called his name to get his attention. There was no way he was ignoring me this time.

"I'm sorry Bells. I know I crossed a line. It won't happen again I swear" He said quickly. I didn't interrupt.

He looked so forlorn; he really did feel bad about it. The problem was I didn't know if he felt bad because he didn't want it or because he did want it.

I decided there was only one way to find out. I shut the door and walked towards him. I put one hand on his chest and the other on his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

At first he seemed shocked, he didn't move for maybe ten seconds. Then I found myself against the wall, my leg held to his hip and his tongue taking a tour of my mouth. He didn't pull away when I moaned and I very soon became aware of something trapped between us and pressing against my stomach. This was new.

I broke the kiss and took another unneeded breath. Emmett rested his head on my shoulder and placed a kiss on it before pulling away.

"So, err… I'm guessing you're not disgusted by me kissing you back there then?" Emmett said, not looking at me as he waited for my answer.

"What? Of course not. I ran after you didn't I? I thought you must be angry because it's so soon after Rose" he flinched when I mentioned her and I could have kicked myself.

He turned to look at me and shook his head. " I ran because I thought you would be mad. You're my brothers' girl"

"What, the brother who we haven't seen or heard from in two months? To be perfectly honest I'm beginning to believe that I was just an infatuation for him" I said, feeling anger boil up in me again.

I don't even miss him. I just feel so angry.

I stepped towards him again and looked up into his handsome face. He looked a real mixture of emotions at the moment and I was quite glad Alice had taken Jasper out or he would be struggling.

I wonder if she saw this. I'm going to have to have a little chat with the pixie.

"Emmett, for the past month I have been feeling an attraction to you. I didn't say anything because of the obvious stuff but now I see that maybe you feel the same" I didn't articulate it very well but I didn't really know how else to get the point across.

I didn't have very long to worry about my bad sentence because Emmett kissed me again and turned me so that I fell onto the bed with him holding his weight above me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he kissed with more passion. He began to run his fingers up my stomach, slowly lifting the top until he made it to my right breast, which he began to palm.

No one has ever touched me like this before and I didn't know what I should be doing. I didn't want to disappoint him. His fingers found my nipple and he began tweaking it, causing me to moan and buck my hips. With his other hand he lifted my leg higher over his hip so that he was thrusting directly onto my core through my clothes.

He felt big. I guess everything about Emmett is proportional, not that I have anything to compare him too, but anyone would no that what I have pressed against me is not small.

Eventually Emmett stopped kissing me, just long enough to rip my shirt off completely, followed by a tearing sound and my bra disappearing. I guess they will be in the bin now.

He latched his mouth onto the nipple he had been tweaking and it sent a thrill straight through my body to my core. My panties were soaked and all I wanted was for him to take me.

We were so caught up in each other that neither of us heard the door opening.

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry", Bree ran from the room.

"Oh Fuck" Emmett groaned in to my chest, and I still waited for the heat to rise into my face, but of course it didn't.

"How are we supposed to go down there now? They must have heard us" I whispered to Emmett.

"Well we don't have to" he said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you might have had fun with that bear, but I'm starving, lets just get out of here" he said, getting up and passing an oversized t-shirt to me to put on before promptly jumping out of the window.

**Alice POV**

I know it was bad of me to send Bree in like that; but that would have ended badly if they had carried on.

Bella hasn't exactly had a sex life and Emmett is still mourning Rosalie, whether he has Bella on his mind now or not.

Unfortunately, as usual, a vision had hit while Jasper and I were enjoying some alone time and it ended in Bella leaving.

I'm not losing my sister.

_AN: I know it's short but I just think it works. Leave me reviews, go on you know you want to._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I know it's been ages again. Sorry about that, the good thing is that my other story is finished so now my concentration can be on this. Hopefully you enjoy it._

_Thanks as ever to Astarte_Lydianna for looking this over for me._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't make any money from this.  
_

**Bella POV**

We ran through the forest and all the way to the mountains before I found myself against a tree, Emmett attached to my lips.

Instantly my panties were soaked and I moaned. He lifted me and I automatically wrapped my legs around him. He kissed his way up and down my neck and slowly began to push his oversized t-shirt up off of me.

I wasn't sure if I should help or just hold myself up. This was such new territory for me and I began to get nervous. What if I do something wrong and disappoint him?

He obviously felt me stiffen up, as he pulled away and looked me over to find out what was wrong. "Are you okay baby?" he asked.

Baby? Well that's new, and I think I like it. At least my body does as I felt another gush of wetness in my nether regions.

I nodded and didn't realise I was biting my lip until he lay a gentle kiss on them to stop me. "Tell me what's wrong"

"I've just never done this before" I murmured, dropping my head down so that my hair would cover my face.

I'm pretty sure I heard a whispered 'shit' before a finger under my chin pulled my face back up. "I didn't think. I'm sorry. There is no way your first time is going to be up against a tree" Emmett said before unwrapping my legs from around him and putting me down.

He took my hand and began to lead me back down the mountain. "Sorry" I said quietly.

Instantly we stopped and he pulled me into him. "Don't you dare say sorry for that. You're so beautiful; I just can't believe that my asshole brother resisted you."

….

**Emmett POV**

Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.

First Bree catches us, and oh my god is that not something I'm looking forward to facing when we go back.

Then I don't even think about the fact that she has never so much as been kissed before I realised how absolutely fucking gorgeous she is.

So again I will say it…. STUPID!

And now to top it off she is apologizing for me being a completely insensitive jerk. Damn if Rose wasn't right about that.

Oh great, now the guilt is going to hit me like a tonne of bricks again. Rose. I can't believe what is going on. Our lives have always been slightly fucked up, but this just takes the biscuit.

Right Emmett, snap out of it before she notices that you've gone completely insane.

"So bellyboo, shall we find some dinner?" I asked; let's see how well the nickname goes down; Rose never let me use them.

…..

**Bella POV**

"Bellyboo?" I asked. What the hell is Bellyboo?

"No Bellyboo?" he pouted as he asked. I have to admit it was odd seeing a man of Emmett's size pout, and absolutely hilarious.

I decided not to let him suffer too much, "Well you've had some odd pet names for me but that one was bad. Come on, you can do better" I challenged as I pulled away, sent him a wink and began to run back into the denser part of the trees.

He followed after me, and was never far behind. My newborn speed was the only thing that kept me ahead.

Eventually I caught a scent. It wasn't a bear but it smelt like a carnivore. Emmett stopped too and we both crouched. I wasn't particularly hungry but the scent of the animal made me go on the defensive…. definitely a carnivore.

We slowly crept through the forest, I never left my stance but Emmett didn't seem to be too worried, he just wanted to eat.

We found it after about five minutes of creeping towards the scent. It was a Mountain Lion. A big one and it was just finishing its own meal. The carcass of an Elk was lying at its feet.

Emmett signalled me to stay back. This was his kill. He crouched low, lower than his size should allow but being vampire's we can do a lot of things that we shouldn't be able to do.

He crept into the clearing and got fairly close before the lion caught his scent and realised there was danger near by. Emmett grinned back at me before pouncing onto the Lion's back.

It tried to roll him off, and his grin just got wider as he rolled with it. The lion roared and reared back, throwing Emmett to the floor. It circled quickly took a swipe at Emmett's head, its claw only causing that awful metallic sound that our skin makes when it's hit.

The lion looked almost confused. It took just a moment for Emmett to be on its back again and this time he bit its neck and tore the flesh away. The scent of the blood washed over me and my throat began to burn again.

He began to suck the blood from the creature's neck and I was just a mess of thirst and lust. He just looked so sexy.

When he was done with his meal he came over to me, his shirt all ripped and blood around his mouth. He pulled me into his strong embrace and kissed me. He could obviously smell my arousal and I could feel his against me.

I got a taste for the blood and decided maybe I should find something small to snack on; I really don't want to go home with this burning in my throat. I pulled away and took his hand.

We walked slowly back to the house, I figured I could find something on the way. We didn't say much on the way. It was nice just feeling his hand in mine, the safety of knowing that I wasn't alone.

I guess my abandonment issues have re-arisen with Edward leaving a second time. I gripped Emmett's hand a little tighter and headed towards the scent of Elk.

After quickly pouncing and finishing it off, we headed back to the house.

…..

**Alice POV**

"Jazz, I'm sure" I made it clear I wasn't playing. After they left the house and I apologized to Bree I had another vision.

"Alright darlin' but ya know this could cause major trouble" my beautiful soldier, I always thinking tactically.

"I didn't see that baby. Everyone was extremely happy. I'm sure of it. They are mates"

…

**Carlisle POV**

I wasn't eavesdropping, but it's pretty difficult not to hear everything being said in our family home. There are times where my vampire hearing is a burden.

But if she is talking about Emmett and Bella then maybe Jasper is right, this might be a problem. If Edward comes back that is.

On the other hand, mates. How wonderful, the feeling of finding your mate is indescribable.

"What is going through your mind my love" Esme asked me. I hadn't even heard her enter my study. "Did you hear Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"No dear, I was outside with Bree, she seems a little pre-occupied and she won't tell me why" she replied and I realised that she didn't know anything about our son and new daughter's little rendezvous earlier today.

I pulled her to sit across my lap and wrapped my arms around her; the thing about your mate is that it difficult not to touch them when they are nearby.

"Well, earlier today Bree went up to see Emmett on Alice's request" I began and some form of realisation crossed Esme's beautiful face.

"What has Alice done now?" she asked immediately.

"Well my dear, she assured me that it was for the best, although I think Bree may be a little disturbed for a while" I replied. "Well when Bree walked into Emmett's room he was…." I really felt uncomfortable talking about this; they are my children after all.

"Carlisle, you are beginning to worry me, is something wrong with our son?" my beautiful wife asked me.

"No no my dearest. Well Emmett was not alone" I really feel uncomfortable at the moment.

"Not alone? My goodness Carlisle stop hedging and explain properly"

"He happened to be on top of Bella" I said very quickly, "and I believe she was topless at the time"

Esme took a deep and unnecessary breath before asking "are you joking?"

"No dear" I almost laugh at the look on her face. "There is more, while you were out in the garden Alice had another vision"

"Okay?" she said in a prompting way.

"It basically indicated that Emmett and Bella are mates"

"Mates! But that cannot be right. We've known Bella almost two years, if that was the case she would have seen it before" Esme reasoned.

"Not necessarily, if Alice's visions are subject to decisions, then they she wouldn't have known until a decision was made that caused them to see each other in a different light other than brother and sister" I explained, "also they both had partners, that they were both very much in love with. There is a possibility that had Rosalie survived, they may never have known"

"What about Edward" Esme asked me.

"What about him?" came a voice from the doorway. We both looked up to see Bella, with Emmett behind her, holding her around the waist.

"He clearly doesn't want me, and in all honesty if he came in front of me now, I would not welcome him with open arms, more likely I would tear his arms off" Bella seemed very angry, whether it be just because she was thinking about Edward, or that we were talking about her. Newborns are a little unpredictable, even the nicer ones like Bella.

Emmett was trying to stifle a laugh behind her; raw violence always did make him happy.

….

**Emmett POV**

I would love to watch Bella ripping his arms off. Actually I wanna rip his arms off for hurting my beautiful girl.

That's right, MY girl. I can't not touch her. Even when I was feeding off that Lion, all I could think about was getting my arms around Bella again. I guess they are right; she's my mate.

….

**Bella POV**

Edward. All they talk about is their precious bloody Edward. Do they even think about the fact that that wimp left me when I needed him the most? This newborn thing is tough.

"Whoa there little lady, tone down the anger before I end up with my fist in a wall" Jasper said from behind me. He was holding his arms stiffly by his side; obviously I was not controlling what I was sending out at all.

"Sorry Jasper" I murmured, resting back and into Emmett's chest and trying my hardest to calm down.

"Shall we all go down into the living room?" Carlisle asked his calm doctor voice in place.

I nodded and took the lead, everyone following me down the stairs.

"I assume you heard most of our conversation?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded. "What do you think about what we were saying?"

I looked at Emmett. It really did bug me when I thought he was avoiding me. And I really like having him touching me or holding me in some way, and the very few moments that he hasn't been touching me today, I definitely felt like I was missing something.

Could he really be my mate?

"I think it's fucking awesome" Emmett said proudly, gripping me tighter.

"Emmett. Language" Esme scolded, and I held in a little laugh. I just watched him fight a mountain lion, but little Esme can say two words and this massive creature turns into a small boy.

"Bella?" Carlisle prompted.

"I think maybe your right. And it's great" I replied.

"What do you mean think" Alice piped up from Jasper's lap. "When am I ever wrong?"

"Okay fine. Alice is right. And I think it's great. Really great" I said, and I wasn't fibbing. I never want to be out of his arms.

"Well, it's just wonderful" Esme smiled and came over to hug me and then Emmett, and I couldn't suppress a growl at her touching him.

"Ha, see what more proof do you need" Alice practically screeched, and I felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry Esme; I didn't mean to let that out"

"It's okay dear, I understand and you will learn to control it" she assured me, "I was the same with Carlisle, it will be okay soon enough"

I nodded but I still felt guilty for growling at her, Esme is a DNA strand short of being my mother.

"Now dears, maybe you should go outside and speak to Bree, I gather she got a little shock earlier" Esme said to Emmett and me.

We agreed and on the way out to the back garden I bent down to Alice and whispered "sending her up earlier, was not cool" so only she could hear.

_AN: So did you enjoy, I hope so. Send me reviews and let me know._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: So, I'm sure you thought I had given up but really I haven't. As those of you who are reading Rebuild know I am a bit less able to write with work deciding I actually have to you know…work. Plus I really did lose my inspiration on this one, but it's back, live and kicking._

_Hopefully you enjoy it._

_Not Beta'd yet and I'm sure there will be typo's_

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own or affiliate myself with anything in the Twilight universe and no infringement is intended_

**Bella POV**

We made our way across the back yard towards the tree line where Bree was standing. She turned before we made it to her. Her vampire hearing not allowing anyone or anything to sneak up on her.

She didn't want to look either of us in the eye. I know how she felt; this was really embarrassing. "Err Bree. We just want to apologize for what you walked in on earlier" I said to get the ball rolling.

"I should've waited for a response to my knock before I walked in. I'm sorry" she replied and it was lucky we were vampires or we never would have heard her.

"That's okay little newbie" Emmett boomed, throwing an arm around her and of course instantly I growled. I slapped my hands over my mouth in shocked and instantly felt guilty, especially as Bree practically climbed over Emmett to hide behind him.

"Oh god, Bree I'm so sorry. I can't control it" I felt terrible.

She whimpered and ran to the house. I looked to Emmett and if I could've cried I would have. I don't like being this out of control.

"Okay, mate or not, that was hot!" Emmett said, grabbing me up and wrapping me around him and walking into the house.

Of course everyone saw us walking through the house like this and if I wasn't already dead I think I would die of embarrassment. I really hated my new mum and dad seeing my legs wrapped around him.

He ran up to his room, not letting me go. He just held tighter when I squirmed for him to put me down when we saw Esme and Carlisle, "baby, you need to stop moving like that or holding back won't be an option" he whispered into my ear so that only I could hear and I immediately felt what he was talking about.

I just held on until we were in his room, with the door firmly locked.

…..

Emmett and I spent a week just getting to know each other. In all honesty we didn't leave the bedroom, but nothing happened that I was uncomfortable with. There was a lot of kissing, a lot of touching, and at one point I did get a glimpse of the package in his trouser and boy oh boy was I right about him being big.

If I wasn't already nervous about us eventually having sex, I was after that.

It was wonderful just lying on the bed talking to him, asking and answering questions. It took a few days before I was brave enough to ask about Rose and how he was feeling.

He just said that he would always love her, but he never quite felt the spark he feels now. I was shocked because I was more certain about their love than anyone I had ever met but I guess nothing is ever quite how it seems on the outside.

"Emmett, it's only been seven weeks since the battle. You don't need to hide your feelings about Rose, especially with me. You don't have to hide anything from me" I told him, his face was all closed up and it looked like he was really struggling with something.

"I just feel weird," he said, shrugging. "I thought Rose was my mate, that I could never live without her. But now that I'm here with you I know that she was not my mate, but I still feel guilty"

"I understand, you were with Rose for over seventy years. Even though she wasn't your mate, we all know that you loved her very much" I reassured him.

"Well, what about you. I know you're pissed at Edward, but you must have some other feelings," Emmett prompted.

I snuggled a little closer to Emmett before I answered. Whenever anyone mentions Edward I always feel like I'll lose control and being near Emmett makes me feel safe and calm.

"I feel hurt, angry, abandoned. Everything I felt the first time he left except for one thing" he raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"This time, I don't feel like there is nothing left. This time I actually feel like him leaving might have opened me up to the life I am supposed to have instead of ripping it away"

A massive grin plastered itself on to his face and it was infectious. I almost giggled and I am not the giggling kind.

"You know, three months ago if someone had told me I would be lying here next to you, I would have told them to see Carlisle and get their head checked. Although I have to say, I would much rather….." Emmett didn't finish the sentence. He rolled on top of me and grabbed my left leg and wrapped it around his hip, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

I guess lying next to me wasn't enough.

…..

Two more days and I was thirsty. Emmett moaned and grumbled about not wanting to leave the bedroom but I couldn't really handle the burn in my throat anymore. We still hadn't done much more than kiss and touch and I know he wanted to take it further but I'm just not ready for that yet.

Well I am, but I still feel odd about how little time it's been since everything happened.

I told him to get dressed and I left the room and walked down the hallway and knocked on Bree's door. She answered and I asked if she would like to join us. She looked uncomfortable but she said she was a bit thirsty and agreed.

I went back to Emmett's room to find him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was still all mussed from lying in bed for so long and I felt a rush of lust so forceful that I struggled to keep myself off of him.

We went downstairs and out of the back door, after calling out to Esme so that she knew where we were going. Bree joined us in the back garden and we ran into the forest. We found a herd of Elk, Bree and I still not so in control both pounced and drank straight away.

Emmett said he wanted something a bit feistier so after we buried the carcasses of the animals we had drunk we followed him on his hunt.

Bree and I made small talk, the poor girl was so nervous, she had been turned too young and I still felt so guilty, Victoria did this to her because of me.

It wasn't long before Emmett found his kill and we were making our way back to the house. Emmett had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and Bree was finally talking a little bit, she was telling us about her parents and little sister, cue the guilt for me but at least she was talking.

We had just passed the tree line into the back garden when Emmett hissed at the exact time I caught the scent. We all looked up to see a hooded figure in the garden. A Volturi, if the cloak was any indication, but I knew that scent, I would know it anywhere.

The vampire lowered his hood and said "Hello Bella"

I growled and crouched, ready to attack, how could he dare stand there, in those clothes, and even think he could talk to me.

There was a gasp of "Edward?" from behind him as Esme came out of the back door and I took the opportunity to attack as his head turned.

Nice to know he still can't hear what I'm thinking. I landed, pushing him to the floor and took a swipe at his head, the metallic sound went straight through me. A glance back saw Emmett wearing a massive grin and Bree shaking behind him.

He just lay there and let me beat on him, which pissed me off even more, it's not exactly fun fighting a corpse.

I gave in and got up, walking over to Emmett's embrace, he was shaking with laughter and it calmed me down instantly as only a mate can.

Edward got up and shook the grass out of his cloak. "Why are you wearing that son?" Esme asked him.

Something in her mind seemed to amuse him, "I have joined the guard Esme, and I'm here to take Bella back with me"

Emmett instantly stopped laughing and growled, tightening his grip around my waist, it's lucky I'm not a human or I would have broken ribs.

"You are not taking Bella anywhere," he hissed.

Edward finally looked at the scene with his eyes and not his gift and saw the close embrace Emmett and I were in.

"Bella. Step away from Emmett. You should not be in such close proximity to another man," Edward said very slowly, as if I were a toddler that you have to explain everything to.

It was my turn to growl, "Firstly Edward" I practically spat his name "you have no right to tell me what to do. Secondly I will stand as close to or as far away from my mate as I like and thirdly bite me" I gripped Emmett's hand and marched passed Edward and into the house.

Emmett couldn't help himself, even through his fury, he laughed. He just loved a good fight. We marched straight up to what I felt was now our room. I was royally pissed and it would definitely be better if I weren't around anyone, or any of Esme's breakable furniture.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door, I knew it wasn't Edward, I could hear him moving about in his room, and so I got up and opened the door. It was Bree and she looked sad.

"Bella, you aren't going to leave us are you?" she asked but it was almost like she was begging.

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her further into the room, Emmett gracefully left us to it, he couldn't handle girly emotions on a good day.

"I'm not going anywhere Bree, don't worry. I suppose this is all rather confusing for everyone but you haven't been around the whole time" I went on to explain a little of the time I spent with Edward, about Italy and how he left as soon as I changed.

She seemed to understand the family dynamics a bit better and relaxed, I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through, I understood how it felt to be a newborn, but I wasn't living with a family that I didn't know and for the most part I had chosen this life.

I felt like maybe we were getting a little closer and she would finally come out of her shell.

As we finished talking I heard a crash and the sound of glass shattering. Bree and I sprinted from my room and down the stairs, although she stayed behind me, she struggled big time with confrontation.

The front window was smashed and Emmett was standing next to it looking like fury itself. I assumed that Edward was now picking himself up from the floor outside. Esme ran through the front door and down the steps, going to Edwards side and checking him over before coming back to reprimand Emmett.

"I will not have this in my house, if you two want to take part in some barbaric Neanderthal fight then take it somewhere else" she shrieked before going to the kitchen to get the dustpan and brush and handing them to Edward, "but you will clear up this mess first"

Esme had her 'don't mess with mother' face on and both boys looked suitably scolded. Edward was back in his usual clothes and out of that awful robe. I felt less inclined to remove his head from his body when he was like this, but this Volturi business was clearly going to cause trouble, the only person I had heard of who had left the Volturi guard successfully was Eleazar from the Denali clan.

Then again, Edward being all the way in Italy would not be a problem for me at all, because I really don't like having him anywhere near me.

This newborn inability to control my thoughts and feelings is really beginning to get on my nerves.

After they were done cleaning up Emmett inclined his head to the door as if to say 'let's take this outside'. I knew I would have to stop that, as lovely as it was that he wanted to fight for me, it wasn't going to us anywhere and I really didn't want to do anything to provoke the Volturi such as allow my mate to tear off a member of their guards arms.

I quickly grabbed Emmett and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. He looked at me and then smirked at Edward.

Obviously the thought I put in his head made it to Edward as he crushed the dustpan in his hand and I will happily admit I took a lot of satisfaction from it.

We went back up to our room and as soon as the door was shut I pushed Emmett down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pulling my t-shirt off.

I bent and kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth and instantly felt him harden beneath me. I ground myself down on his hardened length and moaned as the tip hit me just in the right spot.

I pulled away from his delicious mouth and pulled his shirt over his head and moved my hands down his hard chest and abs to undo his jeans.

He grabbed my hands "Bella are you sure? I don't want to do this just because my dickhead brother came back"

"I don't care about him, I want you. I want to give myself to you, completely. Watching you fight for me is quite possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen, but if you don't want to…" I began to climb off him feeling like the biggest fool to ever exist, of course he didn't want me.

He grabbed me and rolled us over so that I was underneath him with my legs wrapped around his waist. "Are you crazy? Of course I want to" he said before nibbling on my ear and tearing my jeans off.

He kissed me with so much passion I swear I don't think I will ever see straight again and thrust his erection against me. It felt like my whole body was on fire but in the good way, the very very very good way.

I managed to get my hands between us to undo his pants and push them down, his underpants following. I then tentatively reached out and took him into my hand and slowly began to rub up and down.

I felt him shudder above me, he bent his head to my neck and began to kiss it as I began to increase my pace and hope to all that is holy that I was doing this right.

He began to move down my body, kissing my shoulder, and down to my material covered breasts, he bit down on a nipple through the material and ripped the bra off with his teeth. I couldn't help the giggle that came out of my mouth and wished there was away we could stop everyone outside of the room hearing what was about to happen.

He continued down my body until he reached the panties that matched the now wrecked bra and gave them the same treatment, garnering a moan from me, I definitely like Emmett's animal side.

He grinned up at me before bending and dipping his tongue straight into my core. You could have duct taped my mouth and it wouldn't have stopped the moan that fell from my lips. My thighs were trembling within minutes, his tongue felt so good.

He got me right to the edge before finally slipping a finger in my entrance and swirling it around, it was all it took and I was crying out his name. The sheets took the brunt of my orgasm, ending with large wholes where my hands had gripped them.

He slid back up my body and slipped his tongue into my mouth so I could taste myself. It only served to turn me on more. I spread my legs as wide as I could and gripped Emmett's arms as he lined himself up, I didn't want to wait anymore.

He slipped the head in and slowly pushed until he met my barrier, I was expecting serious pain when he pushed through but I guess things were different for vampires and after burning for three days the minor discomfort I felt when he broke it was nothing.

I felt every single inch of his huge length inside me before I knew what was happening. He kissed me and began to slowly thrust, the pleasure I felt as he hit the deepest parts of me was indescribable and I wanted more.

**Emmett POV**

My girl is fuck hot. I mean seriously my girl is FUCK HOT! She is laid out here for me, writhing and calling my name and it is taking every little bit of strength I have not to pound into her because if I do I will cum instantly. She is so fucking tight and just Fuck Hot.

She's meeting my thrusts and trying to get me to go faster, and god I want to but I wanna watch her orgasm again, and again and again, because like I said she is Fuck Hot!

Eventually she gets fed up with my slow pace and uses her legs to flip us over. She manages it without me coming out of her and instantly begins to ride me.

Her pert little breasts are bouncing up and down and I just have to touch them. They fit so easily in my hands and I begin tweaking them, the result…. she clenches and rides harder.

Oh man, I'm gonna cum any second. Gotta hold back!

I lean up and take her nipple into my mouth, sucking on it and hold her hips to help her get the angle right. We both feel it when my dick hits the spot and her head falls back as I begin to thrust up onto it again and again.

I'm so close I feel like I'm going to explode so I do the one thing that I know will work. I kissed my way up her chest, across her shoulder blade and onto her neck. As I thrust up into her I bit down on her neck and felt her walls clench and watched as she fell apart on my dick, milking my orgasm from me along with it.

She collapsed onto my chest panting. By the way did I mention that my girl was fuck hot?

When she finally looked up at me the look in her eye made me hard instantly, oh yeah I'm not letting her out of bed for like a month.

_AN: So I hope it was worth the wait, I swear I'm going to try and get more on the ball, because I've been ever so slightly useless at updating this recently. Reviews always help._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I know , I know it's been way too long, but I didn't feel particulary inspired after only two reviews, it felt like you guys didn't like it and then that made me not like it...but this chapter I like. The plot is getting thicker! Not beta'd yet but my poor beta just spent the last 24 hours catching up on Rebuild so I think we can cut her some slack...this flew from my fingers today after finally seeing Breaking Dawn last night, and my god was it great, I loved every second of it!_

Disclaimer: All recognzed characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not anything in the Twilight world and am making no money from this story.

**Edward POV**

I should go down there and tear her out of his arms but I know that won't get me anywhere in the long run. I have to take Bella back to my master, I thought pretending to still want her might make it easier but now I see my "brother" is going to be a problem.

I can hear them now, moaning and grunting, it's sickening to listen to, but this damned vampire hearing gives me no choice and they aren't doing much to tone it down.

I thought maybe I could play on Esme's motherly feelings a bit, it's possible she will think I really love Bella and talk to her, because this idea that Bella and Emmett are mates is ludicrous, Rose was his mate, after a bit of time he'll drop Bella on her ass anyway.

I was about to go downstairs and see if a few choice phrases and picking Esme's mind might help when there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it to find Bree standing on the other side.

Bree… My other problem.

After the family took her in I knew there was something about her, some strong rope pulling me to her, I thought maybe just an infatuation that would pass, but the minute Bella was bitten and her scent changed I knew that it was more than that.

Bella isn't the same to me without her blood, simple as that. I went to Italy to ask Master Aro to kill me, because something was obviously wrong with me and I knew I couldn't come back and fake it with Bella, but the further away I got from Bree the more I missed her.

The minute they came out of the woods together, all my senses tuned into her standing next to Bella and Emmett, but I have a task and I must fulfil it.

"Edward, may I talk to you?" she asked, her voice sent a thrill through me but I carefully kept my cold expression on my face, I couldn't exactly fake wanting Bella and have Bree at the same time.

I moved to the side of the door so she could enter and shut it behind me once she was in the centre of my room.

"What is it Bree?" I asked, keeping my voice as cold as possible.

"Are you going to take Bella away?" she asked me, I saw venom pooling in her eyes, that is going to make things more difficult, she has an attachment to Bella.

"Yes, I plan to leave for Italy as soon as this silly infatuation with Emmett passes. Is that a problem?" I enquired, putting a tone to my voice to say I don't care if it is a problem or not.

"I don't want you to take Bella away, and I don't want you to leave either, I liked it when you were here" Bree told me and for a fraction of a second I forgot why I was here and almost kissed her…almost.

Maybe once Bella became part of the guard I could come back for Bree. That thought can give me some hope. At least for now.

"Was there anything else?" I said more than asked, already opening the door for her to leave, if she doesn't leave the room soon I'm going to end up taking her and nothing is going to stop me.

Bree silently got up and left the room, her scent filled my nostrils as she passed and it stayed there for the rest of the day.

**Bella POV**

After a wonderful night together it was time for me to get up out of this bed and deal with my issues, much to Emmett's displeasure.

Every time I made to move out of the bed he would pull me back and kiss me, to the point where I had to threaten him with no more sex for a very long time unless he let me go.

I got dressed quickly, just throwing on a pair of jeans and a strap top, and combed my hair before setting out to find the pain in the ass, also known as Edward.

It was time I got some control of the situation, before Emmett really did hurt him.

I found Edward in Carlisle's study, looking through a book that looked about as old as Carlisle.

"Edward we need to talk" I said as soon as I had the door shut. I didn't want to give him time to argue and start to mess with my unstable newborn emotions.

"Whatever it is that you are doing here, stop. Emmett is my mate, and I will never leave him" I stood firm, with my arms across my chest, making it clear that I was not to be trifled with.

"Bella, Love. Don't be silly; you know we belong together. I'm sure after a few days to think you will realise that I am right" he crooned at me, I found it very difficult to hold my stance and not rip his head from his body.

"Do not call me love. You gave up that right when you walked, or should I say ran away from me. I found Emmett and I love him more than I could ever love anyone, so give up" I told him, I turned to leave but he spoke and what he said made me freeze.

"The rest of the Volturi guard will follow if you do not come back with me"

I took a deep unnecessary breath and turned, "I would rather die again fighting them than spend a day away from Emmett".

**Emmett POV**

I crept down to the study after I heard Bella go in to talk to the ass, I didn't want her to know I was there, she doesn't need me to stand up for her, but I could never allow my mate to go into any situation without a little back up, just in case.

When the door handle turned I ran quickly back to our room in case me being there made her think that I thought she couldn't handle herself, that sort of behaviour from Edward when they were together drove her crazy, plus I was pretty sure she could take him.

When she came back into the room she looked smug and angry at the same time. I don't know what Edward said to her but she look about ready to put a whole in the wall…. good thing I'm well practised at filling holes, with my tendency to throw game controllers through the walls.

"What happened babe?" I asked, pulling her to me, since we are mates I am able to calm her down even though she is a newborn, having her pert little breasts pushed against my chest doesn't hurt either.

"He is trying to threaten us with the Volturi guard. I said I would rather die than leave you, but now I'm worried. I don't want the rest of the family getting hurt for me…we already lost enough" she replied, I think if she could have cried she would have.

"Bella, you are not going to Italy with him, if you go they will never let you come back. If you don't join the guard they will kill you" I told her.

"Don't worry bellybutton, Carlisle and Aro go way back, I'm sure we'll smooth this over," I continued, but to be honest if they want Bella there isn't much Carlisle could do about it.

"Maybe we should just leave, then everyone else would be safe" she whispered, obviously not wanting Edward to hear us.

"Let's just talk to Carlisle first" I soothed.

"Hold on a second. Did you just call me bellybutton?" she asked, unable to hide her grin.

"Yes, you said I could do better than Bellyboo" I laughed.

"Well I guess it's better than Bellyboo, anything is better than Bellyboo" she said back, reaching up to kiss me quickly on the lips.

I held her close and deepened the kiss; I just can't get enough of this girl. I know she can feel how hard she makes me and I lift her and hold her against the wall, rubbing my erection against her as she opens her mouth to give my tongue entrance.

She twirls her tongue around mine and moans and I can't hold back, holding her with one hand I ripped her jeans from her body and just about manage to undo my zip without ripping it too, my erection was breaking through my underpants as I pushed them down, lining myself up I thrust into her.

She's so tight, I'm gonna struggle to hold back and not just explode in her.

She's thrusting her body down onto me, impaling her tight little body on me as I thrust into her over and over, I swear we're going to dent the wall. I turned around and dropped to the floor, still thrusting as I lay us both down, lifting one of her legs over my shoulder to get deeper.

She's keening, biting down on her lower lip to try and control the amount of noise we are making, I swear we need to get away from the family for a while so I can fuck her senseless and she can let go and be the wild beautiful vampire that's just waiting under the surface.

I can feel myself getting close, she's digging her nails into my biceps, as her body gets even tighter around me, her walls are clamping down.

She can't hold in the moan as I make her cum, soaking my dick and balls and milking me of every drop of venom.

I pull out and kiss her as deeply as I can.

When she finally opens her eyes they are black as night, she's thirsty again and I'm definitely looking forward to round 2 or is it 7? Who knows when you don't sleep and have an endless day the rounds just go on forever.

She throws on another pair of jeans and makes sure her top has no tears in it as I zip up and we jump out of the window, not even bothering with the front door and in turn the family.

She takes the lead and I enjoy watching her ass as she runs ahead of me. We jump over the brook and into the tree line, I see her head turn and I follow seeing a brown streak running on the other side of the ravine behind us.

She stops dead and if I wasn't a vampire I would've ploughed straight into her but I managed to stop just short of knocking her over and we both looked properly. Across from us was a russet wolf…. Jacob.

She made to jump over the ravine and I had to grab her and stop her. "You're a vampire now babe, that's Quileute land, you can't go over there"

"But it's Jacob. Jacob won't hurt me. Plus he needs an ass kicking for not coming to see me the last two months" she replied, a glint in her eye so I knew she was joking about the ass kicking, although that would've been hot!

"Babe you break the treaty just by crossing the ravine, he will tear you apart" I told her, I wasn't going to lose her, not to that oversized dog.

"Jake wouldn't hurt me, he brought me to you guys when I was hurt, would he do that if he didn't trust the Cullen's and by association me as a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes he brought you, hoping that Carlisle would be able to do something, and when Esme bit you he almost tore her and Alice to pieces" I told her, I guess no one had told her the whole story of what happened that day.

No one told her how Jasper and I had to tackle him and hold him down until he phased back and how he refused to stay and watch as Bella turned into a "filthy bloodsucker"

"Emmett please let me go" Bella looked ready to wrench my arm from my socket, she was getting better with controlling her emotions already, but she was still a newborn.

"Ok I'll let go but please don't jump, he can hear us from here, we can invite him to our side, no treaty breach" I replied.

She nodded and I loosened my grip, slipping my hand down her arm to entwine my fingers with hers, I knew what was going to happen next, I didn't need to be Alice to see it.

"Jake" she called, "Come here, I want to talk to you"

We both heard it as he growled. I almost began to shake like one of the mutts it made me so angry, but I had to stay cool, Bella needed me more than I needed a fight.

"Please Jake, I've missed you…get your ass over here" she called.

For a moment I thought he was going to turn and leave but he took two steps back and made the leap over the ravine. He phased and Bella turned into me and if she had been human I'm sure she would be red all over with embarrassment.

When he pulled some cut off shorts on I nodded to her and she turned around.

She left my side and made to hug him but he flinched and pulled back.

"What do you want leech" he spat at her and I almost knocked the fucker out. I didn't want to start a war with the wolves, we had been waiting for them to come after we changed Bella and they hadn't, there was no way I was going to start it.

"Jake. Don't be like that please" she was almost begging in that single sentence, I know she loved this guy whether it was a friend, a boyfriend or a brother she loved him and he was hurting her.

"Your not Bella anymore. No blush, no clumsiness, no heartbeat. Even your voice is different" he mumbled, for a minute I almost felt for the guy, he sounded defeated, but then I saw Bella's shoulders drop and her body shake as she tearlessly sobbed, then I went back to wanting to kick his ass.

"I'm still Bella Jake, just a little less breakable" she pleaded.

"Bella's dead. I watched her die. You're a Cullen, a blood sucking leech" he snapped, he turned and phased, jumping over the ravine and disappeared into the trees.

I grabbed her and held her to me as she cried, her eyes filled with venom that would not spill over as she heaved great sobs from her tiny body.

I held her for an hour, she couldn't control the pain and I would've done anything to have Jasper there to help. Then my brain kicked into gear and I realised that I was living in the twenty-first century now and Japer was a phone call away.

Within four minutes Jasper and Alice were there, Alice wrapped her arms around her and I did my best to hold in my growl as Jasper put his hand on her shoulder and used his gift to help her calm down.

"What happened, I didn't see anything" Alice whispered to me.

"You couldn't have seen this, she spoke to Jacob, you could say he acted as we expected" I replied and took Bella back into my embrace as she began to calm down.

"Emmett" she finally whispered, muffled in my shirt, "I can't stand this anymore, Edward being a complete dick is one thing, but Jacob, I just can't stand it"

I looked to Alice and Jasper for some help; I've never been very good with girly emotions.

"Why don't you guys go on a trip" Alice said in her perky little voice.

"How, I can't be near humans yet, the only reason I didn't tear into Jacob's throat was that he absolutely stank" she said and it was so hard not to laugh but I doubt she would've appreciated it at the moment.

"Simple, take a private jet, feed really really really well so you don't eat the pilot and go to Isle Esme" Alice replied, I could she was already thinking about shopping for Bella's holiday clothes, thank god Bell's isn't into shopping!

"Isle Esme?" Bella inquired.

"It was a present from Carlisle to Esme a few years back. It's completely uninhabited human-wise with plenty of animals to feed us. We could go for as long as you want" I told her and watched her eyes brighten as she began to perk up.

"Go eat" Jasper said, his eyes were turning black from feeling Bella's hunger, "and my little pixie wife and I will organise everything by the time you get back"

_AN: So who thinks Edward and Jacob are complete twats? If you press the review button you can tell me..._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: It took a little longer than I planned but it's here. So I think it is universally agreed that in this particular story Edward and Jacob are complete idiots (I love them really, so no hating me). SO Isle Esme, let's see what happens..._

_Not Beta's yet so please ignore typos.._

_Disclaimer: ALL recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money out of this or own anything in the Twilight universe._

**Bella POV**

After over feeding on two bears and an elk I feel full enough to vomit. I feet like every time I move the blood is sloshing around in my belly. But it will be worth it if it means I don't kill the unsuspecting pilot that is flying us to Rio.

Isle Esme sounds amazing and I'm really looking forward to it, but nothing is ever going to take away the image on Jake's face as he told me that 'Bella is dead' if my heart still beat it would've stopped at that moment.

Emmett and I decided to just walk back, I felt too heavy to run anyway and the less time between getting back and leaving for the airport the better as far as I'm concerned.

Alice and Jasper are pretty good at hiding their thoughts from Edward but I don't want Emmett to let it slip in his mind and have Edward do something drastic to stop us leaving.

When we finally reached the house I saw Jasper carrying four suitcases and two flight bags to Carlisle's Mercedes. I guess either Alice has seen us staying there for a really long time or she got a little too over excited packing for the trip, because there is no way we need that much stuff.

"You're all packed and ready. The plane will be fuelled and on the tarmac at Seattle airport and Jasper pulled some strings so you don't have to go through the airport building, you can drive straight to the hanger. Do you think you can handle the pilot? He's been told to stay in the cockpit, he thinks you're celebrities who want complete privacy" Alice rambled out all too quickly; lucky I'm a vampire and can hear her at hyper speed.

"I think I'll be fine, the thought of any more blood is really unappealing right now" I said, feeling the blood slosh around as we stood talking.

"So far my visions suggest it will all be fine and that you make it to Rio without a hitch, if anything changes I'll call Emmett and give him a heads up" Alice told me, leading us to the car and giving me a hug.

Just as I was about to get in Edward came crashing through the garage door, "You're not going anywhere Bella!" he screeched at me, grabbing at my door and holding it open.

Before I even had the chance to argue Jasper, obviously channelling my anger, grabbed Edward around the throat and threw him across the room. He landed on his own Aston Martin, leaving a massive dent in the bonnet and causing the bumper to fall off.

For a second I wasn't sure if Edward was going to attack Jasper or fall to his knees over the damage to his favourite car and I decided not to stay and find out. I jumped in the car, Emmett started it and we sped out onto the driveway and were on our way.

It was silent in the car for a moment, and then I turned to Emmett and saw he was doubled over the steering wheel laughing. "That was awesome, Edward doesn't stand a chance against Jasper, even with hearing his thoughts, when 'the Major' shows through he is just too quick"

My guy does love a good fight…

….

We reached the airport much quicker than I have ever gotten there before, Emmett putting his foot down and weaving the Mercedes in and out of traffic much more smoothly than such a big car should allow.

We drove around and into the hanger and I stopped breathing before opening my door. I felt threatened because I was unable to catch any scents to know what was happening around me, but I reasoned to myself that I would feel a lot worse if I lost control and killed someone.

Emmett grabbed all six bags from the trunk of the car and we walked up to the smallest plane I have ever seen. It really was meant to be private, I'm not even sure the whole family would fit comfortably on it.

We greeted the captain, Emmett shook his hand and I smiled and nodded as we entered the plane, keeping my mouth tightly shut as it was filling with venom, this was the first human I had been in close proximity with since my change.

As soon as we were seated, the pilot went into the cockpit and I heard the lock click, maybe my eyes freaked him out a little, they were almost golden with just a hint of red around the edges.

I waited until the plane took off before I dared to breath, just in case he came out of the cockpit again and caught me off guard but once we were in the air and I took the chance of breathing in I was pretty certain I was going to be okay.

I could smell him but I had it under control…. I just hoped it would stay that way until we landed in Rio.

…

**Emmett**

The problem with a twelve hour flight when you don't sleep…. boredom.

Isle Esme is great but it takes way too long to get there. Luckily Alice packed some game magazines and my PSP in my flight bag but it didn't take long before I was bored out of my skull and I could see even Bella was about ready to do something drastic six hours in.

We were curled up together on one of the plush bench style seats having a hot and heavy make out session when my phone rang.

I looked and saw a picture of the pixie and instantly I was worried. Either Edward had done some serious damage back home or she had a vision about Bella.

Bella seemed fine, her eyes were a little dark but that seemed more likely to be from the lust after our kissing than thirst, she had eaten more than I normally could before we left home.

I answered, "What's up shortie?"

"Emmett, don't get Bella too excited" she answered frantically down the phone.

"Alice you're my sister and I love you but if you don't stop watching when me and my girl get frisky I'm going to do something to your wardrobe!" I told her trying not to laugh, Bella look mortified.

"I had a vision you big lug, you're going to get her all excited and she's going to kill the pilot" Alice shrieked at me, wiping the smile from both mine and Bella's faces.

Bella scrambled out from underneath me so quickly that if she wasn't a vampire she would've fallen flat on her face. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit next to me.

"Thanks for the heads up little pixie" I said keeping my voice light and happy, I don't want Bella to get too upset and lose control of her emotions.

I ended the call and placed a kiss on Bella's hand, "It's okay babe, I won't let you hurt anyone, and we can find something relaxing to pass the time"

She nodded but didn't open her mouth and I could see she had stopped breathing again. We moved to the chairs and I pulled her into my lap. She pulled a book from her bag, Pride and Prejudice or something like that and I held her as she read.

I tried to be subtle but I did keep a grip on her just in case.

….

**Bella POV**

I've never been more grateful for Alice's visions even if it did mean she saw what Emmett and I were doing leading up to me killing the poor pilot.

Something that I am determined I will not do, even if it means I have to reveal what we are by running at full speed from this plane, the man is simply doing his job and it's not fair that we are putting him in danger.

I pulled Pride and Prejudice from my bag and began to read, snuggling into Emmett's embrace. I can feel the grip he has on my hips, I'm sure he thinks that he's being subtle but to be honest subtle or not I feel more confident knowing he can stop me.

When we finally land I take a breath to get a feel for my surroundings and then stop breathing again, I hope we can get off the plane without too much interaction with the pilot.

I put my book in my bag and pick it up, keeping a tight grip on Emmett with my other hand, just hope he can keep me steady until we get away from the humans.

A limo is waiting for us on the tarmac and I almost want to cry, I can't take much more, it's too much contact with humans for my first time. Emmett puts our bags in the trunk and we get in the back of the car.

He immediately turned off the air con, it's not like we get hot and it helped because the scent of the driver was no longer circulating around me, and with the screen up I could almost tell myself he wasn't there.

We drove from the airport to the dock quite quickly and after thanking the driver Emmett took our bags and led me to a speedboat, lifting me in and making me squeal and laugh, which was exactly what I needed after the tension of the flight.

Emmett started the boat and we sped off into the night. After a while I saw a small island come into view. Although realistically we were still quite far and I never would've seen it as a human.

Emmett put the boat into full speed and had us there ten minutes later. The island was beautiful. The house was completely lit up from the inside and it look incredible, you could see Esme in every fixture and fitting right down to the large plush throw pillows on the couch.

I followed Emmett into the house and just enjoyed being able to breath freely for a moment. Emmett took our bags to another room, which I assumed was the bedroom and when he came back he wrapped his arms around me from behind and planted a kiss on my shoulder.

"You did so well babe. If I didn't know it was your first time I never would've believed it was your first time" he told me and I let out a little laugh.

He spun me in his arms and pulled my body flush against his, "in fact I think you deserve a little reward" he growled in my air, immediately soaking my panties and making me moan.

Before I knew what was happening my clothes were in shreds on the floor and I had been lifted to wrap my legs around Emmett's head so that he could thrust his tongue into me.

I fell apart almost immediately riding his talented tongue in midair. I moaned freely, finally being able to enjoy my mate with no one in human or vampire earshot.

Emmett walked us to the nearest wall and allowed me to slide down his body and straight onto his hardened length, his trousers were shredded in a line behind him.

He immediately began to pound into me, he held me against the surface of the wall and leaned his body back so that he could watch himself slide in and out of me. I braced my hands against the wall and felt as the wallpaper ripped under my fingers.

He went faster and harder, his grip on my hips becoming firmer, I could feel his body tensing, he was holding back for me. I removed one hand from the wall and placed it at my chest, running it slowly down my body, tweaking one of my nipples as it passed over my breast until I reached my clit and began to rub it for him to see.

"Oh god Bells, you're going to kill me" he moaned as he watched. I still felt tingly from the midair assault of his tongue and fell over the edge fairly quickly pulling Emmett with me.

He pounded into me harder than I thought was physically possible as he came and I'm pretty sure a picture fell off the wall from the vibration our coupling caused.

….

**Emmett POV**

By the next morning we had pretty much destroyed the living room. Esme will tear me apart and burn my most important piece if she sees this.

The throw pillows and cushions from the couch were torn apart and the armrests collapsed when I bent Bella over it and took her from behind.

The coffee table didn't fair much better when she rode me on it.

I think we might have to just stay outside on the sand otherwise the house won't still be standing by the time we have to leave.

Just as I'm trying to work out how I'm going to sort this without leaving Bella here alone to go to the mainland I get a text from Alice…

**Furniture order, will be delivered and built in two days…go hunting**

That girl is useful; I'm going to have to get her a gift for getting me out of trouble.

**No****need.****You****already****bought****me****the****new****Prada****purse** –Alice again.

….

**Forks, Edward POV**

My car needed repairing after Jasper threw me across the garage, and since Bella and Emmett have gone to Isle Esme I'm a little stumped on my next move so now is as good a time as any.

I pull the keys from the drawer and jump in the car, taking in a deep breath and enjoying the familiar smell of the leather.

As I put the key in the ignition Alice pull the passenger door open and jumps in.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood" I warned her. Her meddling made Bella and Emmett leave and now my plans are in a mess.

"Oh Edward, I know that you heard my vision, running away in pretence that your car needs fixing isn't going to change it" she told me, her voice singing as it always did when she had a 'good' vision as she called them.

"Everything changes Alice, you know that better than anyone, now out" I told her, leaning across her to open the door.

"Either you take Bree with you or I will tell everyone what I saw" she said, not doing anything to hide her triumphant smile.

I huffed, "fine, but it doesn't mean anything will happen, I have a task to attend to"

"Oh Edward. Stop pouting" she said and ran to get Bree.

Now I am in trouble.

_AN: So what do we think Alice saw? And is Edward going to be able to stick to his Volturi appointed task? Or slip and do all the things we (or at least I) want him to do with Bree. Reviews are the way to go people_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN:__So __it's been less of a wait than usual, I hope you guys are happy with it, I am lol. Thank you to my lovely Beta Astarte_Lydinna for looking this over. She has some great fic going at the moment that you should read without hesitation._

_I have put the banner to this fic on my profile, with much thanks to Astarte_Lydianna and her art skills_

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything in the Twilight world and I do not make any money from writing this._

**Edward POV**

I pulled out of the garage and onto the long driveway at speed. The quicker I get this done the quicker we get back and I can get back to the solace of my room.

If anyone knew how I was feeling right now with Bree next to me they would say that she was my mate. Everyday it is becoming harder and harder to deny it to myself.

But Bella's shield is the reason Master Aro wants her in the guard. Bree hasn't got a gift as far as I can tell, and it would be safer for her if the Volturi do not know of her existence, especially if I have to go back without Bella, they may use her to punish my failure.

I cannot allow her to get hurt because of me.

I drove to the highway and took the route to Port Angeles. I've driven this road so many times that I end up just getting lost in my thoughts and almost don't hear Bree when she begins to talk to me.

"Edward, I'm thirsty. I don't think I should be around humans until I eat" she told me and I swear I could kill Alice. She must have known that Bree needed blood, how could she take the risk?

We were on the highway but just barely. There was no one on the roads as it was still early so I swung the car round and back towards the forest. I'm not going to let her kill anyone because Alice wants to meddle in everyone's lives.

We pulled into the tree line and I got out and opened her door. She took my hand as she stepped out of the car and it felt like a bolt of electricity went up my arm. The look of awe on her face made it quite clear she felt it too.

How am I supposed to keep away from her now? I don't even want to. I want her and I can't hold back anymore.

I grab her other arm and bring them up around my shoulders as I smash my lips to hers.

This feels so strange. Apart from Bella I've never had much interaction with girls, and with Bella I had to be so careful.

I have Bree up against the car with her legs wrapped around my waist before I know what I'm doing and I'm pretty sure I've put another dent in the car, but the way it feels to have her body against mine I couldn't care less about the car right now.

I move us so that I can lay her on the bonnet of the car and pull off her shirt along with my own. Her pert little breasts were encased in a lacy black bra, which I ripped off with my teeth.

I proceeded to suckle on her breasts as I undid my trousers and pulled them down, my underpants following. I had to be in her…now.

I look up from her beautiful chest to see her eyes were black and she had undone her own jeans and pushed them down, she wanted this as much as I did.

I tore her underwear away and sheathed myself quickly inside her, breaking her barrier and kissing her as she cried out, I didn't want to hurt her, I hoped doing it quickly might be better in the end.

She held onto me, only when she loosened her grip a little I began to move. It felt incredible, better than I ever could have imagined and I felt the coil in my belly tightening quickly.

I began to thrust more quickly, I just couldn't hold back. She was making the sweetest moaning sound that just got me closer and it wasn't long before I lost control and came hard, biting down on her neck and marking her as my own.

I collapsed onto her and felt her run her fingers through my hair. After a few moments I slipped out of her and stood, unsure of how she would react when it all sunk in… she just continued to look up at me smiling.

"Edward, I love you" she told me, "I have since I saw you, I was terrified sitting in that field but I felt better as soon as you were there"

I want to tell her I love her too, but I don't want to let her down. Contrary to Bella's belief I did love her or at least I think I did and on more than one occasion I hurt her, I cannot bare to see that same pain in Bree's eyes, my mates eyes.

And I may have to leave…

I bent and kissed her lips softly and helped her up from the car. We got redressed minus Bree's torn underwear and began to run deeper in the woods.

She found an Elk and gracefully pounced, landing on its back, immediately breaking its neck and biting down to drink the blood.

When she looked up her eyes had gone back to orange from the black during our lovemaking and she had a touch of blood just on her lip, which I proceeded to lick off.

She wrapped her arms around me and I almost took her again but I somehow managed to stop.

"Come on, let's go and get the car fixed and go home," I told her as I took her hand and began to lead her back to the tree line.

We got in the car and I held her hand for the entire journey to Port Angeles.

They needed me to leave the car there, as there was a lot of visual damage and offered a horrible looking and horrible smelling I might add, hire car.

I declined as politely as possible and Bree and I left saying we had other arrangements. We ran back to Forks and before we got into the backyard I stopped Bree and kissed her again.

I knew what I wanted, the consequences be damned, "Bree I love you too"

….

**Carlisle POV**

I heard Alice gasp behind me and turned to see her collapsing onto the couch, her eyes unfocused.

Jasper was hunting with Esme so I went over and took her hand; she gripped it tightly and came out of the vision smiling.

"Oh Carlisle, he finally gave in, it's so wonderful" she cried, jumping off the couch and running over to the back door.

"Alice my dear girl, what on earth has gotten into you?" I asked, slightly amused, sometimes I genuinely think Alice forgets that we can't see what she is seeing.

"Carlisle, I didn't say anything before because my visions were so cloudy and uncertain but Edward has finally made a certain decision and I can see it all" she was bouncing, her voice reaching such high levels that only a dog could hear her.

"Alice, could you bring it down a notch and tell me what you're talking about please?" I asked, unable to hide my amusement at her antics.

"No need, here they come" she said pointing out into the backyard.

I look out through the window of the backdoor and saw Edward and Bree walking towards us hand in hand.

My jaw dropped but I got control and opened the door to go out and meet them.

"Son, what's this?" I asked, smiling and patting him on the back. He could tell from my thoughts that I was very happy seeing them together.

"Carlisle, maybe we should go inside" he said and led Bree in.

I followed and Alice bounced away with Bree in tow, I assume to get confirmation of everything she had already seen.

Edward and I went into my study, it was the only room in the house where we could have a conversation without being overheard too much; the soundproofing I had done made it so that they would have to be trying to listen.

Edward took the seat opposite mine and began to explain, "Carlisle I am not proud of everything I have done over the last few months, but I hope you will give me the chance to explain everything"

I nodded for him to continue.

"I did truly love Bella, I never lied to any of you about that, Jasper would have known if I was lying and Alice would have seen it too, but things began to change after the battle with Victoria and her newborns"

I nodded again, he seemed on edge and I told him in my mind that he could tell me anything he liked and I would not judge.

"After we came home with Bree I began to feel different, like there was something pulling me towards her. I assumed it was just a small infatuation and maybe a small amount of guilt as she may never have been turned had it not been for my killing James"

"When I came into the garden and saw Bella had started to change I felt heartbroken, I had never wanted this for her. Also immediately her blood smelt different. I didn't like it, it was part of her, it was part of what made her Bella"

I stopped him there, "My son, she is still Bella, you never have her the chance to find out what she would be like, she is an incredible vampire"

"I know Carlisle; I could see it after I came back. She is incredible, but still she isn't my Bella. I went to Italy when I left here. I couldn't stand the way I felt and I couldn't stand to be without Bella. I had hoped this time the brothers would grant me my wish"

"But Aro said no" I finished for him.

"They gave me the same answer as before, my gift was too valuable to destroy. Unfortunately after my last visit they were pre-emptive and stopped me exposing myself to the humans and forcing their hand"

"They had Felix keep watch over me day and night for a week. Eventually I was called back into the see the brothers. They offered me a place in the guard and gave me my first mission; to bring Bella back to them so they could request her joining the guard"

I shook my head, I know Bella will never leave Emmett, and I doubt the brothers want Emmett to join the guard.

"Carlisle I know she won't go, but I could not say no, you know how they are" he told me, I nodded, as I did fully understand how the brothers could intimidate with a simple smile.

"During that week before I spoke to the brothers again, I had a lot of time to think, or brood I'm sure Alice would say. And the only thing I could think of was Bree. How much I missed having her around, her scent, the way I felt when she entered a room"

"And as soon as I saw her the day I came back I knew that she is my mate"

Again I momentarily lost control of my jaw but recovered quickly. "Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Carlisle I am positive. I fought it the entire time I was here, denying her, and myself because I do not want the Volturi to know, I don't want her to be a target for my punishment" he responded.

"I understand son, but to deny your mate, I do not know how you managed it. I could not deny Esme for a moment as you well remember" I told him.

"It has been difficult Carlisle, very difficult. The question is, what do I do now? I don't want to take Bree back to Italy and I most certainly will not leave her"

"There is one thing we could try, if you would be willing to compromise slightly" I told him, forming a suggestion in my mind as I spoke.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"You could suggest that as apposed to completely leaving the guard, you and Bella will stay here and keep an eye on the Vampire happenings in and around America" I suggested.

"Do you think we would be unable to keep Bella out of it? It's my fault they even know about her" he asked.

"To be honest son, I don't know, and on another point, Bella may not even go for it if we can't. I think we need to ask Emmett and Bella to return and discuss it as a family" I said picking up my phone.

He nodded and waited as I dialled.

….

**Emmett POV  
**

In an attempt not to destroy anything else in the house Bella and I went out and explored the island after I got Alice's text message.

I took her to the waterfall and we cliff dove off the top, which was brilliant. Rose would never do it, she said we're vampires and nothing could happen so where was the excitement, but Bella was up for trying it and it just make me love her more, she had so much spirit.

We swam around in the warm water and made love up against the rock side.

We hunted and ran around like a pair of teenagers on holiday away from their parents for the first time, which I guess in a way we are.

When we finally decided to go home we got straight in the shower where I kissed every inch of Bella's beautiful body as I washed it.

When I was done Bella grabbed the soap and began to do the same to me, washing over my chest and abs and down to the raging hard on she had given me. She gripped it in her hand and pumped it up and down before dropping to her knees.

My cock give a little flinch of excitement, Bella had never done that and I had never asked, I didn't want her to do anything until she was ready, but the way she engulfed me in her mouth made me sure she was ready.

She licked and sucked like a pro; humming each time I hit the back of her throat and moaning as I gripped her hair. The best bit about being vampires…she has no gag reflex.

She took me all the way down her throat again and again and eventually, reached up to tug on my balls, causing me to cum instantly with a growl.

"Oh My God Bella! That was fucking incredible" I moaned as she stood up and I instantly picked her up and wrapped her legs around me. It took all of about five seconds of kissing her breasts and I was hard and ready to go.

I pushed into her and groaned. Everytime I'm inside her I thank every deity out there for being her first; she'll be virgin tight forever!

I held onto her hips as she braced herself against my shoulders, thrusting herself up and down on me.

At some point I must have smashed her against the shower wall because I felt tiles hit me as they cracked and fell to the floor. She came quickly, and I followed straight after.

Eventually we stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I picked up my phone from the side table next to the bed where I had been charging it to see two missed calls from Carlisle and ten from Alice.

I quickly dialled Carlisle number and he picked up after a single ring.

"Son, it's time you and Bella came home" he told me as soon as he answered.

"Already? Did the idiot leave or something?" I asked as Bella came to my side and wrapped her arms around me.

"If by the idiot you mean Edward then no he has not left, however some changes have come to light and we need you to come home" he told me, chastisement in his voice for calling Edward an idiot.

"Okay fine, but how are we getting back? Bella isn't ready to fly with others still" I asked.

"Alice has arranged a private plane already, with the same instructions to the pilot as before" Carlisle replied.

"Okay, we'll pack and leave, see you soon" I conceded and put the phone down.

"Home?" Bella asked.

"Home" I nodded.

_AN: SO, did we enjoy? Do we think the Volturi will allow Edward and Bella to stay with their mates in America? And who is happy that Edward finally got some and maybe thinks his isn's as much of arse now that they heard his story? If you review you can tell me..._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Thus has been tough for me, because really it has a big ol' plot in it but is also a bit of a filler at the same time, it's shorter than I normally like to post but I think it has to be this way, not beta'd so please please please please ignore typos._

___Disclaimer: Any recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from this_ and own nothing in the Twilight world.

**Emmett POV**

Bella and I made it back to the airport in Seattle without incident, although I'm sure she didn't breath from the minute we got on the plane.

We decided to forego the hour flight to Port Angeles and just run. Bella needed to hunt and I wasn't sure she could handle another flight, it was safer for all concerned, for example the pilot.

When we reached the outskirts of Forks we ran straight into the forest and Bella pounced on the first Elk she saw, not even playing with her food and was sure that running was the right decision.

After she was done and we buried the evidence we continued on to the house, still running but at a slower pace.

"So let me get this straight, Bree is Edward's mate?" she clarified.

"Yup" was my response. I really wasn't sure what she was feeling about it even though I know she loves me, there was a time when she loved him and I didn't think I could handle seeing any jealousy over their relationship from her.

"But he can't leave the Volturi guard without trouble?" she continued.

"They have wanted him for years, along with Alice, but now Aro wants you. Edward leaving would give them the excuse to come and take all three of you" I explained, feeling anger course through me at the thought of them taking Bella away from me.

"But Carlisle thinks he has a solution to keep everyone happy?" she asked.

"That's what he said, but that's all I know, he said he would explain everything when we got back" I told her.

I slowed down to a human jog and then stopped altogether. Bella stopped and turned to look at me, concerned.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her close, brining her into my embrace, "No matter what, won't let them take you away from me, I will fight every step of the way"

"I know" she replied, "and I won't leave, they'll have to kill me first. Don't worry, we will find a way"

We held hands as we ran the rest of the way back and were met in the back yard by the entire family when we finally made it home.

Edward had a possessive arm around Bree's waist as she stood in front of him; he looked reluctant to let go.

'_Now you know how it feels fucker' _I thought to him. Brother or not the mess we are in right now is his fault and it's my mate he has endangered.

Esme was the first to speak, ushering us all inside. We followed her in, all taking up residence around the dining table, it seems that every time we sit around this piece of polished wood a major decision is made, normally regarding Bella.

Before I could ask what the plan was Edward stood, still holding Bree, this time by the hand and began to speak.

"I just wanted to start off by saying how sorry I am for putting us all in the this situation"

Carlisle and Esme gave him their usual adoring look, so blinded by their parental feelings towards Edward that they weren't capable of giving him the shit he deserved.

I began to growl, my temper was getting more and more frayed by the second. Jasper started trying to calm me down but stopped when he saw the furious look I sent him, I had a fucking right to be mad right now.

Bella took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. I guess it had the right affect as the growling stopped but before I could say anything Bella spoke up.

"Edward, I think I can safely speak for Emmett as well as myself when I say that you can take your apology and shove it up your ass.

Even with all my anger, I couldn't stop myself laughing. Was this girl made for me or what?

"Isabella please, there is no need for that kind of language" Edward chided her. Her response was to give him the finger.

She turned to Carlisle, "Could you tell me your solution before I rip his head off?"

"Yes I think that's a good idea" I seconded, although her ripping his head off was fine by me.

Carlisle nodded, "Well one thing we can all agree on is that we don't want the Volturi coming here. Edward has to call and check in with them and we think as long as you agree Bella, that we have come up with a way to keep them away"

"We are going to suggest that you and Edward stay here and keep an eye on things as a sort of American branch of the Volturi. The idea is that they believe you are joining them and you can stay with the family"

"So you want me to join the guard?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Don't misunderstand, it is for appearance sake only. You will not be doing anything for them if we can help it. The wars in the south are all but over and any rouge issues will be dealt with by Edward" Carlisle explained.

"Spending eternity pretending to kiss Aro's ass doesn't sound much better Carlisle" Bella groaned.

"Bella, we don't even know if they will agree. It is quite possible that Aro wants you in his personal guard, with the thought that whatever it is that stopped Edward and Aro himself getting into your thoughts can be manipulated, it is just a way to give us some more time" Carlisle argued.

"That's another thing. We don't know why Edward can't hear my thoughts or why Jane couldn't hurt me, maybe I'm just damaged goods" Bella cried, getting frustrated.

It is something she had voiced to me on the way back from Isle Esme; she didn't believe it was her gift. She believed that there was just something wrong with her and that the Volturi wouldn't want her when they realised.

"Bella there is nothing wrong with you, I believe that you are a mental shield. I believe that Charlie passed it to you, as Edward only ever heard faint whispers from his mind. I have asked Eleazar to join us and confirm my suspicions" Carlisle told her.

"How will he know?" she demanded, bringing up Charlie was a bad move by Carlisle, Bella's back was up now.

"His gift is the ability to tell other Vampire's gifts, he will also be able to advise us on the best way to approach Aro, as he successfully left the Volturi guard and has a very good relationship with the brothers still" Carlisle explained, keeping his calm patient voice in place to sooth Bella.

I could feel Bella was ready to snap. She hated even talking about the Volturi and hearing now that she might not have a choice but to join them was pushing her newborn buttons. I decided to try and wrap up the conversation.

"When is Eleazar coming?" I asked.

"He will be here shortly along with the rest of the Denali clan" Alice responded.

"Okay, we'll be in our room until they get here" I said, pulling Bella from her seat.

…..

Four hours later Bella and I were laying on our bed with my beautiful girl curled up to my side when we heard a car pull up and drive round to the garage.

I pulled a very reluctant Bella up and out of the room and we joined the rest of the family to greet our cousins.

_AN: Right so hmmm...what do we think? Reviews are what get me going, and I am struggling, so feel like giving me a hand and helping me get inspired to give you a great next chapter?_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: So the Denali clan...lets see what happens_

_Not Beta'd so please don't review about typos, I typed this at work and will probably be in enough trouble without getting reviews about spelling._

_Disclaimer: Any recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from this, it's just for fun_

**Bella POV**

Emmett dragged me off the bed and patted my bum as I walked past him out of our room.

I felt wet instantly of course, all it seems to take is a look from him and I'm ready to go, but apparently the Denali's are here so no time for play.

We walked downstairs and out into the garage. There was a Black Volvo XC90 with silver accents sitting in-between Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche and getting out were five of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen.

Carmen and Eleazar introduced themselves immediately. Carmen hugged me and told me how beautiful I was, just as she had suspected.

Eleazar stood staring at me, apparently in awe and I became very uncomfortable, almost jumping out of my skin when Emmett growled and promptly slapped his hand over his own mouth to stop the noise emanating from his chest.

He stopped growling but pushed me behind him, "Would you stop staring at my mate before I take your head off Eleazar?"

"I'm sorry Emmett, but her gift is literally screaming at me. You do know she is a shield I presume?" he directed the question more at Carlisle and Emmett relaxed his stance.

"I had suspected but I am grateful for the confirmation" Carlisle replied, shaking his hand and ushering the Denali's, Emmett and myself inside to the living room where the rest of the family were waiting.

The rest of the Denali's were three of the most beautiful buxom blondes I had ever seen. They reminded me a little of Rosalie except there was something a little extra about them.

It was my turn to stand in front of Emmett; I didn't like the way they were looking at him at all.

Emmett put his arms around my waist from behind me and held me back in the garage as the rest of them stepped into the house.

"Babe, you'll have to calm down around the girls, they can't help it" he told me as he held me close, trying to reassure me that he is mine.

"Well they can help it or I'll tear their pretty blonde hair our" I hissed.

"No babe, they really can't, they are succubus's. They see every man as one huge cock and they give off an aura that says come fuck me without even trying. They know not to touch, just try to relax" he explained.

"Fine" I huffed.

His mischievous grin crossed his face.

"What?" I asked, unable to hold back my smile.

"Just watch Tanya around Edward, you will understand" he told me and left the garage, with a very confused me behind him.

Before we even got into the living room a loud crash and snarling made us run. We made it in time to see Edward pulling Bree off of one of the Blonde bints, the loud crash being the coffee table that was splintered and broken underneath her.

Emmett was doubled over with laughter and I had to join him as I watched Edward struggling to hold Bree back. Carlisle helped blondie off the floor and I felt Jasper help Edward calm Bree down with his gift.

"We'll just go outside for a moment" Edward excused them as he basically dragged Bree out through the kitchen and into the back yard.

"Bella, this is Tanya, Irina and Kate" Carlisle introduced us finally and I nodded at each of the girls. Tanya smiled and Kate waved but Irina gave me a look that made it quite clear she didn't want to be here.

"What did you do Tanya?" Emmett asked, laughing so hard that if we hadn't been vampires none of us would have understood him at all.

"Well I didn't know he had a mate" she huffed. I guess she thought he was fair game and I was beginning to understand that Tanya had a bit of a thing for Edward.

"Okay, well enough of the fun and games, there is a serious reason that we have asked you here" Carlisle said, calling the rest of the room to business.

"To put it bluntly, the Volturi want Bella to join them, and we do not want that to happen. Unfortunately Edward is part of the guard and cannot leave, at least not yet, but we are doing out best to keep both of them here in America. We had hoped that you Eleazar, might have some idea of what we could do" Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle you ask the impossible. You know that if Aro doesn't get what he wants in one way he will get it in another, it's a large part of the reason I left" Eleazar said.

Carlisle gestured for everyone to sit, everyone did except for Irina, something in her posture and the disgusted look on her face made me think that she was up to something, but I didn't know what or why.

I sat in Emmett's lap and Alice did the same with Jasper. Even Esme held onto Carlisle's hand. We were all marking our territory, if I was watching it from the outside I would have laughed.

"We have a plan of sorts, any input would be very welcome" Carlisle continued.

Eleazar gestured for him to explain.

"Well sometime in the next few days Edward must contact the Volturi, he has left it far too long as it is but obviously with the change in the family situation and with him finding his own mate" Carlisle quickly looked towards to Tanya, "he hasn't called yet"

"We're hoping that we can get the brothers to agree to letting Edward and Bella stay in America and work for them from here" Carlisle finally got to the point.

"Carlisle, Aro will not agree to that and you know it. If he suspects Bella's ability is anywhere near as powerful as I know it is then he will want her by his side every day, and even trying to ask will be taken as an offence and possibly give him the ammunition he needs to come here and take you on" Eleazar told him, shaking his head.

"Let them come" Emmett growled, gripping me around the waist hard, if I was still human my ribs would be broken.

"Emmett we can't take them on. The family will be massacred" Esme tried to explain in her soothing voice.

"They can't have Bella. Let them come" he roared and threw himself out of the chair. I would have fallen off of him if it hadn't been for his iron hold on my waist.

He set me on my feet, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house after Edward and Bree.

"Emmett, calm down. We'll find a way" I said as he pulled me down the steps.

"I have a way, something I was thinking about earlier while we were waiting. I knew it wouldn't be that easy" he growled.

"EDWARD, GET YOUR CHICKEN ASS BACK HERE" he yelled. I put my hand on his chest and tried to sooth him, kicking Edward's ass wouldn't do him any good and if anyone were going to be doing it, it would be me.

Edward and Bree appeared out of the tree line and walked slowly over to us.

"We're going to have to fight. And you ARE going to help" he told Edward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him from the ground, "Or I will take your head off"

….

Two hours later everyone was in different rooms of the house doing whatever they did when we weren't all together and I was in bed with Emmett. He had basically carried Edward back into the house and explained his plan to the family and the Denali's and then promptly took me upstairs and fucked me senseless.

It wasn't the usual he couldn't keep his hands off me. This was more like showing me that he would do whatever it took, that I was his and no one was going to take me away from him.

I'm certainly not complaining, although we may need to buy a new bed frame, and wardrobe, and something to fill the large dent in the wall.

"Bella this plan is going to revolve a lot around you, we need to work out how your shield works and it has to be soon" he told me as he held me close.

"Will Eleazar be able to help?" I asked.

"I think so, he knows more about people's gifts than they do most of the time, I'm sure we can work something out. Edward thinks that after he calls we'll have about a month, I hope it's enough" he replied.

"I'll do whatever he tells me too. I'm not leaving you" I assured him, climbing on top of him and bending to kiss him.

….

We joined the family a few hours later in the living room. Jasper and Alice were snuggled up together on the armchair that Emmett and I had been sitting in earlier. Jasper was placing little kisses on Alice's neck over what looked like a bite mark, and she winked at me.

I guess Jasper picked up on the last few hours Emmett and I spent together and spent some time of his own with Alice, I didn't know whether to be completely mortified to say you your welcome.

We went through to the kitchen where Esme was standing with Bree who was tying up a black bag, obviously Esme had made her tidy up the coffee table and I could hear Edward playing on his Piano.

"Where are the Denali's?" I asked Carlisle as he came down from his study.

"They went hunting. They hadn't had a chance to go before they came as I had said it was an emergency" Carlisle explained.

I nodded and taking Emmett's hand went back into the living room and listened to Edward play, revelling in a moment's normality.

As we sat silent and still, Alice froze up and her eyes went blank. Jasper held her and she gripped his hand with serious force.

What could possibly happen now?

"Charlie" she whispered before coming out of the trance.

"What about Charlie?" I shrieked.

"He's coming. I don't know why she did it, but he's coming to the house" Alice cried.

"Why who did what Alice?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Irina, she told him that Bella was here. She must have gone insane. She made the decision suddenly, I couldn't see it until she was there and now he's coming" Alice sobbed.

"Oh God. I need to hide; we need to do something. Dad can't know about us or the Volturi will kill him" I didn't know where to go.

I shot upstairs and into my room. I'm sure the family could come up with something, "Tell them Irina is mentally ill" I shouted down the stairs before slamming the door shut and locking it for good measure.

Moments later I heard the cruiser coming up the drive, far faster than Charlie would normally drive. I watched from the window, hidden by the curtain, as Charlie shot out of the car, leaving it still running and the door open.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice strained and breathless, as soon as Carlisle opened the front door.

"Charlie, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't sweet talk me doc, is it true. Your niece she came, she said you lied and that Bella is here. Where is my daughter?" Charlie all but bellowed.

"My niece. I assume you mean Irina. I'm sorry Charlie; she is unwell. She went wandering off alone. I don't know how she made it to you but I can assure you it won't happen again" Carlisle soothed my poor father.

"That's bull Carlisle. I'm the Chief of Police, I've been trained to deal with people with mental illness and there was nothing wrong with her. And even if there was, we've never met. How could she possibly know I'm Bella's father" Charlie was using his Police Interview voice. I could just imagine him standing up straight with his hand on his gun belt.

"Something fishy is going on here and I want to know what"

"Charlie, why don't you sit down" I heard Esme saying.

I opened the door and crept to the top of the stairs. I just wanted one glimpse of him.

It was a mistake though. It was like he felt me there. As soon as I put my hands on the railing he looked up.

"Bella" he whispered.

I shot backwards but it was too late. He ran up the stairs and Emmett could do nothing to get passed him without exposing us.

Emmett rushed past him once Charlie was at the top of the stairs and got me in his arms before Charlie actually touched me, he pulled me away.

"What the hell are you doing Cullen? Let go of her" Charlie yelled as Emmett pushed me backwards on the landing.

"Charlie, trust me it's for your own good" Emmett called over his shoulder, he kept his eyes on mine, whispering to me, telling me I could do it, telling me to keep control, reminding me not to breath.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT" Charlie shouted, pulling his gun and pointing it at Emmett.

Edward and Jasper ran up the stairs and stood between us, but Jasper's eyes were black, he could feel my thirst, which I was battling with, doing everything I could not to lose control and but my body was already fighting Emmett.

Alice came up the stairs and stood right in front of Charlie. She slowly put her hand on top of the gun and pushed it down, "Please Charlie" she whispered. She had always been his favourite, for looking after me when I broke my leg and coming back during my 'Zombie' phase; she had his respect.

Charlie began to lower his gun and Edward relaxed a little but Jasper was still crouched ready to catch me.

"Someone please tell me what is going on. Why have I been mourning my daughter all this time, when she was really only twenty minutes down the road? Why did you lie to me?" Charlie was almost begging and my heart broke.

I opened my mouth to begin to explain and automatically took a breath. That was the worst thing that I could do. I tore myself from Emmett's grip, using my newborn strength, ducked Jasper and pushed Edward into Alice.

I had my father on the floor and bit into his neck before I knew what had happened. The blood was like heaven. I sucked and sucked on him like a straw in a milkshake.

I was completely lost to the frenzy with no hope of stopping when I felt four pairs of hands on me, pulling me up.

I growled and fought as Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett dragged me into my room and locked the door.

They lay my body down on the floor and I fought with everything I had to get free. Emmett lay his entire body on top of mine and while the others pinned my arms and legs down.

I didn't stop fighting until I heard the first scream and then I snapped back to reality. My dad was just outside the door, shrieking at the top of his voice and then I realised what I had done.

I stopped moving and lay still. I heard Carlisle and Esme by his side, lifting him and the sound of his screaming moving away.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I bit my father. I fed from my own father. I'VE TURNED MY FATHER!" I screamed as Edward and Jasper let got of me, and Emmett sat back on his knees with me curled in his arms.

My body heaved with dry sobs as I cried and into his chest.

_Dun Dun Duuuuhhh... Review and tell me what you think about Charlie becoming a Vampire..._


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: So apparently a couple of people didn't like Charlie being turned and now are no longer reading the story. It's a shame they feel that way since I have huge plans for him but oh well their loss. This is kind of like Breaking Dawn but I'm writing it my own way. Also it has a lot more dialogue than you are used to from me, I've decided the story doesn't have enough but you guys I'm sure will tell me if you want less or even more. Not Beta'd so please leave reviews about the chapter and not the million typo's I'm sure are here_

_Disclaimer: ALL recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything or make any money at all from this._

**Emmett POV**

Just to add to the hell we were already in, Alice had another vision straight after Bella bit Charlie.

She saw Irina boarding a plane to New York but it took another few hours of searching the future before she found that Irina's final destination was Italy.

She knows the plan, which makes the plan redundant.

And now that the Volturi know we had planned to fight, we don't hold much hope of surviving. Eleazar doubts that they will even ask for Bella now, they will just want us dead.

The last three days have been agony for Bella. After I finally got her to calm down, she went to Charlie's side and she hasn't moved since.

We can all hear the change in his breathing, and his heart has slowed to almost a complete stop. Any minute now he'll be awake, and then we'll have hell to pay.

A few members of the family are gathered around him right now, with Bella on his direct right and Carlisle opposite her on his left. I chose to stand behind Bella but within touching distance. Charlie may well be her father but in a few minutes time he'll be a newborn. I won't take any chances with my mate.

Jasper is ready to calm the room if Charlie wakes up frightened or angry and the rest of the family is dotted around the house so that we don't overwhelm him when he wakes up.

I held my breath as I heard his heart take its finally beat. His eyes opened almost instantly and he lay staring at the ceiling for a full minute without moving.

"Dad" Bella said, taking his hand. I wanted to snatch her hand away, but then I was worried that my movement would startle him so I just stood poised to react if needed.

He turned his head and the speed of the movement shocked him.

"Hey" Bella said, smiling at him.

"Bella?" he asked, and again he froze for a moment, his voice was silkier, but still him. He'll get used to it, we all did.

"Hi dad. How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Bells, what happened?" he asked, sitting up. He moved so quickly he ended up on the other side of the room. He was so bewildered that I almost laughed but I managed to control myself.

"Charlie, what do you remember?" Carlisle asked, crossing the room slowly.

"Burning. I came to your house, I was angry. I saw Bella, and then my whole body was on fire. The details are hazy" Charlie answered.

"That's okay, you are okay Charlie, but you must be thirsty. We should hunt and I will explain everything" Carlisle suggested.

"Hunt? Hunt what? Why does my throat hurt so bad?" Charlie asked, holding his throat as he said it.

"Come. I promise everything will be much clearer" Carlisle coaxed him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until my daughter explains to me why I thought she was dead when she was twenty damn minutes down the road" Charlie bellowed and scared himself at how loud it sounded to his own ears.

"Maybe I should go with them" Bella whispered just to me.

"No. No Way. He's not stable enough, and neither are you. No" I was losing my cool but I didn't care. My mate is and always will be my priority, nothing else matters.

Unfortunately Bella didn't take that well, "What do you mean neither am I?" she scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"Bella, please" I lowered my voice in an attempt to keep the conversation private, "if you were in control we wouldn't be talking about taking Charlie for his first hunt. Please"

"I'm going, and don't bother trying to stop me" she said crossing her arms and walking out of the room, heading downstairs and slamming the back door open.

"Err, Bella will be going with you" I said and walked back to my room.

The time they were gone was torture. I haven't actually been away from Bella at all since we first kissed and I don't like it at all.

When they got back Carlisle called the whole family to the dining room.

I shot down the stairs and had Bella in my arms, kissing all over her face and she held me just as firmly.

"Wait wait wait, what is he doing? Where is Edward?" Charlie asked. Obviously they didn't explain everything.

"Sorry dad. I didn't want to overload you. Emmett is my mate. Sort of like Soul Mates but even more powerful" Bella explained.

"Overload me? You are joking aren't you Bells? I've gone from mourning my only child, to seeing she's alive to being in agony for three days, to waking up as a Vampire and watching that same child tackle a bear and drink its blood. I think I'm way beyond overloaded!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Come on we need to go into the dining room, there are things to discuss" Carlisle told us and led the way.

The family sat around the table and the Denali's excused themselves to go hunting, all except for Eleazar, Carlisle asked him to stay and from the grin on her face I guess Bella knew why.

"Eleazar, do you find anything interesting about Charlie?" Carlisle asked and the whole family looked at our cousin apart from Bella who was grinning at her father, who looked like he would happily have the ground swallow him and avoid all the attention.

Eleazar took a moment and gasped, "Well I suppose we now know where she gets it from"

Edward began to laugh hearing Eleazar and Carlisle's thoughts and I began to get pissed, I don't like being kept in the dark.

"Would somebody please spill it before I smash something up, like a wall" I raised my voice to stop all the silent conversations that were going on.

"It would appear that Bella gets her mental shield for Charlie, except that his manifests itself slightly differently" Carlisle explained.

"Babe, it was amazing. I was watching dad go up against a Lion, and for a second it looked like it was getting on top of him, I ran forward and dad looked at me and I rebounded off thin air" Bella explained to me in a rush.

"So he's a physical shield?" I asked, looking to Eleazar for clarification.

"In a way. His shield is controlled mentally, which would explain why Edward can only hear him faintly, but when his shield is in use it is physical and will stop anything he looks at from what I can gather" Eleazar explained.

"I think this could potentially aid us in the coming fight against the Volturi, we may be able to use this to make them stop and listen, if we can work out how to trigger Bella's shield, between the two of them they will be able to shield us completely, giving us time to make a move" Carlisle told the group.

Everyone looked to Jasper after that. Everyone except Charlie who was looking very decidedly at the wall; trying to avoid the attention.

"I can only see two problems. Firstly we haven't got a clue how Bella keeps her mind shielded and secondly, Charlie won't be able to keep his eyes on the entire guard if Aro chooses to bring all of them, although the second problem can be dealt with some strategic planning" Jasper looked confident, and was radiating with his gift.

I still didn't feel confident; any fight that had Bella involved bothered me to the point of breaking something.

"So if I can find a way to project my shield like dad, I can help?" Bella clarified.

"Yes. You would be able to stop Jane and Alec from disabling us with their gifts, and then Charlie would be able to stop Felix and if they are standing together Dimitri also, that is the four most powerful attacks the Volturi have" Jasper explained.

"Right, so let's find a way to make me project my shield" Bella jumped up and made to leave the dining room.

"There is another problem. So far everyone in Forks has been under the impression that Charlie is off work with flu, but that won't last. Edward has been keeping his ears open while in out and about in the town but now that you aren't in school anymore he isn't able to keep tabs as much. We need to make some decision on what we are going to tell people" Carlisle prompted everyone to think.

"I could hand my notice in. Do it via phone. Say I need to leave, too many reminders of Bella" Charlie suggested, and I was quite impressed at how quickly he is able to think, when I was a day old all I could think of was feeding.

"Yes you could, but wouldn't your friends on the reservation want to see you? If they knew what had happened we would be at war immediately" Esme suggested.

"War?" was all Charlie said.

"I think that can be explained later" Bella interceded. "Dad's idea is good, except that we could tweak it, he could say he already left. Send his resignation in via the post. If he already in another state they can't insist on seeing him"

"Perfect. We can go to the house and have it packed in a few hours. It will be more believable if anyone was to go there, with no furniture or possessions" Esme agreed.

Everyone nodded their agreement, and Bella got up again. She was ready to try playing with her shield, and I was pretty excited to see what she could do, although I still had no clue how we were going to do it or test it.

Eleazar followed us out of the dining room and into the living room where we sat around and he began to stare at Bella again, and it was really annoying.

"Eleazar, seriously. Your head will be in my hands very shortly" I warned him.

"Emmett, for goodness sake, I'm just seeing if I can pick up anything else about her shield. I've refrained from touching her even though it will help me immensely, but if you don't stop threatening me I will set Kate on you before I tear you apart" Eleazar warned me, his voice was low and menacing.

Bella immediately shot her hand out and grabbed his. I was growling before she even touched him.

"Emmett. I need to do this. Now shut up!" Bella yelled at me.

"FINE" I yelled back. She's allowed to get all over-protective and jealous when the Denali's are just standing in the room but I'm not allowed to hate it when another man is actually touching her.

I walked out of the room immediately, smashing a whole in the wall on my way, and immediately got a stern look from Esme as Alice handed me the wall filler…

…

**Bella POV**

"What did you mean about Kate?" I asked, as Emmett stormed out.

"She can cause an unbelievable shock to go through a person just by touching them, all I can say is don't upset her or it will really hurt" Eleazar told me, he looked like he was reliving it and his face did not make me want to try and touch Kate.

That's when I realised how I could make my shield project. Dad wanted to protect me from the Lion instinctively so his shield projected. So I would try the same, and I would need Kate and Emmett to do it.

Eleazar saw the change in my face and stance, "What? Did you think of something?"

I nodded and called for Emmett. He came in the room and scowled at my hand still in Eleazar's. I rolled my eyes and let go.

I got up and walked over to him, pecking his stiff lips and engulfing his huge frame in my arms. "I think I know what we need to do, but I won't try without your permission because to be honest there is a chance that it will hurt"

He raised and eyebrow in question and I sat down and explained to both Emmett and Eleazar what I had in mind.

…

It felt like an eternity before the rest of the Denali's came back from hunting. Tanya disappeared with Carmen as soon as they came in through the back door but Emmett called Kate away from the other two and she joined us in the living room.

They were deliberately staying out of the way. I think they felt guilty for what their sister had done but right now that wasn't my priority. I need Kate to be willing to help.

"Kate, do you think you would be willing to help me with my shield. I'm trying to learn to project it onto other people, to protect their mind and your gift may be exactly the catalyst" I explained to her.

"Okay" she replied immediately. Definitely feeling guilty.

Eleazar stood, "Well first we need to see if Bella herself is immune or this will be pointless"

He looked at Emmett, "You cannot attack Kate if she hurts Bella, do you understand?"

Emmett folded his arms and grunted. I took it as acceptance and held out my hand.

I was poised for pain but felt nothing other than Kate's hand in my own.

"Are you doing it?" I asked after another forty-five seconds of waiting.

"Bella I am pushing out the most painful ripple I have ever produced!" Kate exclaimed, obviously very excited that my plan was coming to fruition a little and she was able to help.

"Okay, well the next bit will be trying to project it" I said, looking at Emmett.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not having anymore furniture ruined, outside" Esme called from upstairs and I stifled a laugh before leading the way.

…

**Emmett POV**

The first few shocks didn't really hurt much. It was like a bee sting. Bella was staring at me but her eyes were completely out of focus, she was completely in her head trying to make the shield come out.

"I think we need to turn it up a bit" Kate suggested.

"What?" Bella growled.

"Oh come on Bella. You know he isn't in pain. You aren't urgent enough" Kate explained.

"I know how bloody urgent this is Kate. The Volturi could come any minute!" Bella yelled. I could now see why Esme kicked us out, Bella still isn't very good at keeping her temper.

"Just concentrate" Kate said, before zapping me and I'm ashamed to say making me yelp like a little girl.

"STOP!" Bella screamed.

"NO! Protect him" Kate yelled back as she zapped me again. That one actually made me jump in the air a little.

"Kate, I will break your arm off" Bella continued yelling.

"This was your idea Bella" Kate was taunting her. Not a smart move.

Then again…

This time as she zapped me, my knees buckled and I hit the floor. I was about to scream when the pain disappeared for a moment and came back again.

"Wait" I gasped, pushing Kate's hand away before she hurt me again.

"The pain stopped for a second. Babe didn't you feel that?" I exclaimed.

"Something felt different. Like there was something else with me" Bella agreed.

"My guess is, that something else was Emmett" Kate said, looking very proud.

"Again" Bella demanded and gave me the same intense look from a moment ago.

I got up and held my hand out to Kate, she shocked me and I fell to my knees again. Bella was panting as she tried to push her shield out but I couldn't hold the whimpering in.

Hearing the noise did it. I felt the pain disappear for a full two seconds before Bella dropped to her knees and it came back full force and Kate let go of my hand.

"I felt it again" Bella panted.

"Me too, the pain went" I informed them.

"I think you've had enough today Bella, why don't you go hunting, we ca practice tomorrow. I won't give up until you've got it, I promise" Kate told her and Bella nodded.

I agreed and we ran straight into the woods.

_AN: So Charlie is still there to serve an protect...so to speak. What do we think, have I ruined the story? As one review from the previous chapter told me or is this getting exciting now? I'm excited! Reviews are most definitely welcome_


	15. Chapter 15

_N: So here is the next chapter. I'm only a few chapters away from the end now so it's time we got things going. I will definitely need to know what people think about this one!_

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing and I make no money from this._

**Emmett POV**

We ran into the forest and all the way up the mountain then began to hunt. Bella's eyes were black; I think the thirst was from all the exertion today.

She found a mountain lion and tore into its neck without the usual play I have come to expect from Bella. She was still sexy as hell straddling it though and of course my trousers became extremely tight very quickly and I had to adjust my self.

I found an elk or two on the way back down the mountain and sated my thirst quickly. I had another desire that needed to be sated now.

I grabbed Bella and pulled her body against mine. She moulded herself to me and I walked her backwards until her back was against a tree. She tore at my shirt and broke the zip on my jeans as she rushed to get them off me and I have to admit I was no gentler with the material covering her luscious skin.

I grabbed her hips and lift her; she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist and trapped my ridiculously hard dick between us.

I rubbed against her centre; getting frustrated at the little piece of blue material that was barring my entrance and laughed as Bella growled and tore them off. I used my teeth to do the same to the matching bra and it ended up in two pieces on the floor around us with the rest of our clothes.

I crashed my mouth onto hers and pushed the head of my cock into her at the same time and began to pound her into the tree.

That is it, I refuse to ever go this long again without being inside her, the last five days have sucked balls. She obviously felt the same because she was thrusting herself onto me with the same frantic rhythm I was using.

I could hear bits of the bark cracking under her. I continued to pound harder and harder until I heard the tree snap altogether and pulled her away as the tree went over. She laughed and continued to thrust herself down on me as we stood in the middle of the forest.

I lay down on the mossy floor and watched her bounce up and down on me, I palmed her little tits and enjoyed feeling her clench as I tweaked the nipples between my finger and thumb.

She changed from pounding down on me to thrusting her hips back and forth and grabbed one of my hands and pulled to her hip, she loves when I hold her hips and control her movement so I obliged and set her at a faster pace that had me counting the leaves just so that I could hold off cumming just a bit longer.

I felt her tense up, she was keening loudly, calling out every swear word she knew and adding my name in every few cries, just as she began to clench, I pulled out and listening to her sexy growl made her turn over and entered her from behind.

I grabbed her hair and pulled it as I began pounding into her again and felt her walls clench as she came all over my dick and balls.

This girl gets so fucking wet. I couldn't hold back any more and bent forward biting her shoulder as I shot my load.

She moaned as she felt me fill her and I panted as I sat back and pulled out of her. She crawled over to me and curled her body around mine on the floor.

"Fuck, I missed you babe. Don't make me wait so long" I groaned as she laid her head on my chest and curled one of her little legs over my large ones.

"If it's anything like that I'll definitely be making you wait more often" she teased, I growled and rolled on top of her, settling between her legs.

"Don't even think about it. Although we may have to come out here more often. I don't really fancy fucking you while your father is within hearing range, his newborn strength might work against me" I joked.

"I think once this Volturi business is over we may need to have a serious think about the living arrangements. I mean I love my father more than I could ever explain but I can't live with him for eternity" Bella conceded.

That set the cogs in my mind going. Alone time with Bella is always the best time and I think I know the perfect way to make it happen. I began to kiss her neck and felt myself harden again as she sighed.

"I think we better get back" Bella murmured quietly.

"Nope" was all I said before I began to suck on the spot on her neck that always makes her juices gush.

Bella laughed and moved to capture my lips with her own.

I slipped into her again but this time I made it last, I made passionate love to her right there on the forest floor.

…

**Bella POV**

Emmett and I did our best to salvage what clothing we could to go home in but in the end the only thing that survived our lovemaking was our shoes and socks.

Emmett pulled his phone from his torn jeans and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to text Alice and ask her to sort some clothes and put them in the forest so that the entire family didn't see us like this, but it looks like she's way ahead of us as usual" Emmett replied passing me his phone.

_**Clothes are in the tree line. Try and leave a bit of the forest standing – Alice**_

"That's embarrassing" I groaned.

"Come on babe, we all hear each other, Alice just ends up with more info than the others" Emmett joked.

"Not just Alice. Edward can read everything we just did in your mind and Jasper will blatantly feel very post-coital when we get back. How can I look at Carlisle, Esme or my father in the face?"

"Babe the rest of us are used to it, and I'm sure Charlie will get used to it, although like I said earlier I think I'll avoid doing it in the house when he's there" he answered.

"Babe, don't think about it for now. Let's go back, tomorrow we have to practise with your shield again and plan for the Volturi, that has to be priority" he was talking me out of my over-emotional newborn tantrum that we both knew was brewing.

I can honestly say that I cannot wait to not be a newborn anymore.

I took his hand and we strolled back to the tree line where, as promised, two piles of clothes were waiting for us.

We got dressed quickly and walked across the yard. We reached the stairs up to the porch and I could hear Charlie talking about fishing.

We went up the stairs and found him sitting with Kate on the bench, he had her rapt attention and I didn't quite know how to react.

At first I wanted to laugh at Charlie's enthusiasm as he explained the difference between two brands of fishing rods. Then I had to suppress a growl; that little succubus was giving my father too much attention and once she had him she would just hurt him.

I suppose Jasper felt the rise in my anger as he came out to the back porch and led me away with Emmett looking confused behind me.

"Bella darlin' calm down or I'll calm you down" he warned me and I took a deep breath.

Emmett must have caught on because he put his arm around my waist from behind.

"Babe, you need to try and get your emotions under control, you won't be able to fight the Volturi like this" Emmett told me quietly in my ear.

"I know. It's just that, it's my fault that he is even here. I don't want them to play their little game with him and throw him away at the end. I want to look after him" I explained.

"Bella, he is a grown man. He looked after himself before you came along, and now he is almost indestructible so I'm pretty sure he can look after himself now" Jasper soothed me, his southern accent peeking out.

I nodded and left Emmett's embrace to go up to my room.

It was a few minutes before Emmett joined me and I almost went back downstairs to find him when he came in the room with a big grin on his face.

"What?" I almost demanded.

"It would seem that your father is getting on very well with a certain lady at the moment and they've gone hunting together" Emmett roared with laughter after he told me that my father had gone into the forest with Kate alone!

"We have to go after them. She can't hunt alone with him while he's so strong" I screeched.

"Something tells me they want to be alone" Emmett teased and went very quiet.

"But…." Emmett shushed me and pointed to his ear.

I listened to and found that I could hear the slightest sound of grunting and panting coming from the tree line

"I don't think they made it very far" Emmett was clutching his sides as he roared with laughter and I swear I'm going to be sick.

I shot out of the room, downstairs and through the front door, trying to get as far away from those noises as physically possible.

Emmett followed after me, still laughing. He only stopped when I smacked him upside the head.

"It's not funny Emmett!" I screeched, "I never ever ever ever want to hear my father doing that!"

"It didn't sound like it was your father doing any of the work to me babe" Emmett began laughing again and this time I punched him in the arm.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you don't shut up I'm going to make sure you and your hand become best friends for the next decade!"

He put his hands up, "Okay okay. Sorry babe"

I just cannot resist his cheeky grin and wrap my arms around him, sighing as he engulfs me in his massive arms.

"Let's practise your shield for some fun" Emmett suggested. He obviously knew there was no way I was getting any closer to the house and hearing distance of the back yard right now.

"How? We need Kate, and she's otherwise engaged" I responded doing everything I could not to think about what she was doing, before I had to make myself sick to get rid of the queasy feeling that came with the thought.

"Well let's bring Edward out here, you can shield my thoughts from him, and we can torture him the whole time that you can't shield me, thinking about sex and xbox games" Emmett's evil grin stretched across his face.

"Why would xbox games torture him?" I asked, dubious.

"Because he thinks it's a gigantic waste of time, which really means that even his vampire speed and skills can't helm him beat me the few times he's tried and he sulks every time I kick his ass" Emmett was pretty good at xbox.

I grinned and called, "EDWARD!"

He joined us moments later with Bree at his side.

"Would you help us? I want to practice some more with my shield. Just tell me when you can't hear Emmett's thoughts" I asked.

Edward nodded and we all stood in the middle of the driveway like statues. I was still from concentration; Emmett was still because he was thinking of as many dirty things that would come to him.

Edward was still and pained, he hated knowing what the family did in the privacy of their bedrooms, or in our case the trees. And Bree was just standing looking adoringly up at Edward…that was disturbing enough in itself.

I concentrated and concentrated but nothing happened and I began to get severely frustrated.

"In the name of all that is holy, will you change your thought pattern Emmett?" Edward cried out after ten minutes of waiting for me to shield Emmett.

Emmett burst out laughing and it was rather infectious after a full ten minutes of trying to be serious.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked after taking another unnecessary breath.

"Isle Esme. The way you bent over the couch after we made the large dent in the wall" Emmett replied through his laughter.

I had to work very hard to stifle my laughter at Edward's discomfort. I won't be settling my score with him anytime soon, at least not until the Volturi are dealt with, so watching this is very enjoyable.

"Shall we try again then?" I asked.

Emmett nodded and then I had another funny thought. I whispered into his ear so that Edward and Bree wouldn't be able to hear, "Think about the first time I used my mouth in the shower while we were away, that will make him squirm"

"Babe. Now I know why you were destined to be my mate" he replied, much louder and I saw worry cross Edward's face before he looked disgusted and I knew Emmett was reliving it in colourful detail.

I tried very hard not to laugh and to concentrate. For a second I thought I felt Emmett come inside my shield but I lost it. I looked to Edward.

"I could still hear him but it was faint" he answered my silent question.

"Again" I demanded.

This time I found it easier to get control of my shield, I think knowing that I was getting closer helped my confidence, which in turn helped me get even closer. I managed to cover Emmett's thoughts for a full five seconds.

…

**Three Months Later**

It took three weeks of solid practice, mainly with Kate who I couldn't look at, before I got my shield under control.

It took another four weeks before I could cover more than one person, and a further two weeks to learn how to allow the person I'm covering to move and still stay inside my protection.

But I've got it now…..

_AN: Look out Volturi, Bella's coming for yoooouuuu lol. Reviews please, they make me smile, they make me laugh and most important of all they make my fingers itch to type_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: I have never written a chapter so quickly as I wrote this one. The words flowed from my fingers like water out of a tap. It hasn't been beta'd and here is the big reason. My Beta has a three year old and is 32 weeks pregnant and on bed rest of sorts, so she cannot do it simple as that...and now I am looking for someone who can, so if anyone out there is up for looking through my stuff I would love to hear from you_

_Disclaimer: Any recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing and I make no money from writing this, it is purely for fan purposes_

**Bella POV**

"They're coming" Alice cried, and the entire house pelted towards her room.

Charlie and I got their first, shortly followed by Edward. Being faster than him is one thing I will miss about being a newborn, it really winds him up, which I of course enjoy.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked immediately.

"They've finally made the decision. They will be here in three days. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Dimitri, Chelsea and Renata. They are leaving the wives at home along with Santiago, Corin and Afton" Alice was almost vibrating as she explained what she saw.

"Alice are you sure about who's coming?" Eleazar asked urgently.

"At the moment I can see the people I said getting on a plane. If they change their minds I will see it" Alice confirmed.

"They must think it will be easy, to not bring the entire guard. Leaving the wives at home means that Aro is confident he will be returning shortly" Eleazar explained.

"He's going to get a shock then" I mumbled.

"Bella do not exhume too much confidence" Edward chided me and I gave him the finger with immediate affect.

"Downstairs everyone, we need to plan" Carlisle told us and we all made it down to the living room at top speed. Kate sat on Charlie's lap and I dramatically gagged, they are far too exuberant for my tastes.

"Grow up Bella" my father chided me, I seemed to be getting told off a lot today. I did my best to remember that he was my father and not flip him the bird too, and snuggled into Emmett's side on the couch.

Eleazar took the floor, "Right, now we know who's coming we can plan. It would be great if we could get them to separate but I'm not sure how yet. If anyone comes up with an idea by all means jump in"

We all waited for him to continue, "Right Bella we'll need you at the centre of everything. You must shield our thoughts from Aro. I know you are all worried about Jane and Alec, but if Aro knows the plan from touching any of us then it won't really matter what any of the others can do"

"I've got it" I assured him.

"Bella, I know you've come a long way with your shield but I'm talking about thirteen vampires" Elezar pushed.

"I've got it" I insisted, pushing my shield out to cover everyone but Edward, then looked at the douche.

"I can't hear any of you" he confirmed.

"Good" Eleazar continued, "Charlie, I need you on Edward, Jasper and Emmett. They are taking on Felix, Dimitri and Caius and Felix won't hold back"

"No problem" Charlie nodded.

"Kate, you will be with Tanya. Tanya you need to try and distract Marcus, if he doesn't fall for your charms Kate will zap him until he's on the floor and begging. But don't kill him"

"Why not" Emmett asked immediately.

"I've been discussing it with Carlisle. Unless the Cullen family want to become the new Volturi then someone will have to go back to Italy and run the Vampire world, Marcus is more likely to agree to living in peace than Aro or Caius" Eleazar explained.

"Also, if no one goes back, then what is left of the guard will come looking for us, prolonging the fight" Carlisle added.

"I will take on Aro, he would not expect a fight from me. Carmen and Bree can act as back up" he looked to Alice" of course this is after you take out Renata, if you can get behind her without her knowledge it will certainly help, because her shield will push you away and there is nothing you can do but walk around it"

Alice nodded and Jasper shook his head, "I'll take Renata"

"No, you will take Caius. Jasper none of us want out mates in this, but Alice can handle Renata as long as we keep the element of surprise, which goes back to my first point of Bella keeping us shielded" Eleazar countered him.

Jasper didn't like it, but he conceded defeat. I suppose his military background helped him see sense in what Eleazar was saying; he was needed for a fighter, not a shield.

"Esme, will you be able to take out Chelsea? I don't know if Bella's shield will help with her power, although I hope it does as it is all in the mind again"

Esme sighed. Like Carlisle she hated violence, "yes, I'll take Chelsea"

"That leaves Jane and Alec. They will not be far from Aro. He likes his favourite toys to be by his side" Eleazar pointed out.

"I can deal with them" Carlisle answered. "As long as Bella stops them turning their gifts on me, I will take them out"

"No" I spoke up immediately. "Jane is mine. And don't argue with me" I could see Emmett, Eleazar and Edward all ready to answer but I silenced them with a single look. That bitch was mine.

"Okay, so we all have our marks. The problem is where and how, we really are relying on separating them" Eleazar prompted.

"Here" Carmen said simply. "Invite them here. Edward, call Aro. Ask his forgiveness, ask him to join us here with the guise that you and Bella are ready to join him"

"I doubt he will believe me. He has seen Irina's mind" Edward responded.

"He will still want you and Bella with the guard. The fact that he hasn't brought everyone means he is sure he will win. If he thinks he can take you back to Italy, he may drop his guard a little" Carmen reasoned.

"She's right" Carlisle seconded.

Edward nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Don't forget to kiss his ass. You're good at that" Emmett bellowed as Edward left the room.

I do love this man!

We waited for a full ten minutes. Edward had gone outside to make the call. I suppose he didn't want Aro to overhear us talking in the background, but to be honest I think he just doesn't want us to hear him beg.

He came back in smiling. It was the crooked smile that used to light up my insides, but now all it did was make me want to smack him, after this is over I'm going to be spending as little time as possible with the pratt, although I will be sad not to see Bree.

"He agreed. I can't believe it. He said thank you for the offer of the hospitality and that he hopes we can sort out this awful mess" Edward put his hands up in quote marks.

"Well let's not get comfortable, he won't be stupid enough to believe we've all changed our minds, he just can't ever give up on the chance of getting a prize from his battles" Eleazar said, settling everyone down again.

Jasper stood and took Elezar's place and I realised the battle plan was about to be explained. Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar had spent the last three months going over every conceivable plan they could come up with while Charlie and I were learning how to use our shields.

"Bella, you and Edward will have to stand out front with Carlisle and Eleazar to meet the brothers. You will be shielding us all already. Tantalize Aro with it. If he becomes distressed that he cannot hear anyone, bow and tell him that you want to show him the power that is at his service"

I nodded, although I really wasn't happy about having to kiss his old ass, I just want him dead.

"He won't know about you Charlie, so stay hidden away in Carlisle's study. I will lure Caius on the pretence of discussing his previous battle. He cannot resist showing off his military prowess"

Charlie nodded, a man of few words, which is where I get it from of course.

"Felix will follow him and I will do my best to get Dimitri into the room too. As soon as they are in the room, we must attack, before they become suspicious" Jasper continued.

"Alice, I need you in the kitchen, you can use it as cover from Renata. She won't suspect you are there. Bella and Carlisle will lead Aro and the twins in here and suggest they take a seat on the couch that backs onto the kitchen. Renata will almost certainly stand behind them with her hand on Aro's shoulder or back. At the point where we attack upstairs, you attack down here"

"Aro, Jane and Alec are not used to fighting, without their shield and their powers they will not be difficult for Eleazar and Carlisle to deal with"

I growled; Jane is mine. "Of course Jane will be left to Bella"

"Esme, Chelsea will stay with Marcus. It would be best if you can keep them outside. Use some pretense of showing your garden, Eleazar says that he likes to find beauty in simple things, use anything you can" Jasper told her.

Kate and Tanya nodded their agreement with the plan.

"Now we must coordinate the actual attack. As I understand it, Bella can feel everyone's presence in her shield, so again I'm afraid the task will fall on her shoulders. When everyone is in position Bella can call us all to attack"

Jasper sat back down with Alice, done with his portion of the plan.

"Does anyone see any flaws?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone else seemed happy but I could see one, "What about the Wolves, if they smell more Vampires they may come"

"No. They only fight on their own lands. If they were going to deviate from the treaty they would've done it already. They would've done it when we changed you" Carlisle assured me.

"I hope you're right, because if they find Charlie, the Volturi won't be the end of our problems" I replied.

"Time to get ready" Carlisle stood, "We'll go in groups and hunt. We need everyone at full strength to have any hope of pulling this off"

We nodded and the Denali's left first with Charlie, Eleazar was really the only one of them fighting, and he had back up.

The following day Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bree went and on the last day before our guests arrive I went with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

…..

**Emmett POV**

We ran into the forest and went pretty far before we stopped to hunt. Esme and Carlisle took out six Elk between them and came back with sparkling golden eyes. Bella and I wanted something a little more exciting.

We ran around for a while, hoping to pick up that mouth-watering scent, and finally found two bears. We both attacked, taunting the bears. They didn't know who to go for first as we danced around them and eventually Bella's one made a move.

She laughed and jumped onto its back, biting down onto its neck and drinking it dry. The other bear became enraged when its friend fell to the floor and charged me…perfect, angry bear for dinner.

I drank it dry and we buried the carcasses while Carlisle and Esme watched on, each with a small smile on their faces.

They knew what was coming next; it was why they arranged the hunting parties so they could be with us.

I grabbed Bella's left arm as she began to walk towards them, ready to go home. I spun her around and laughed as she raised an eyebrow at me, enquiring why had stopped her.

I grinned and dropped to one knee. She gasped and I moved my grip from her arm down to her hand.

"Bella, you know I'm not fancy and I won't be able to come up with some poem or speech to make this as perfect as you deserve, so let me just say it like this. I love you, more than life itself. You brought me back from the edge and made me the happiest man alive" I put my hand up and caught the ring box that Carlisle threw to me and opened it to show her the Diamond solitaire with mini diamonds in the shoulder.

Her bottom lip trembled and venom welled up in her eyes, she nodded and I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

I stood up, picking her up on the way and swung her around in my arms, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Congratulations" Carlisle and Esme cried at the same time and after I reluctantly put Bella down, they hugged us both. "We'll leave you to it"

They ran off back towards the house.

I grasped her by the hand and led her to a clearing with soft grass and lots of cover, where hopefully we wouldn't be disturbed.

"Emmett, this is the most perfect, beautiful, amazing ring, I love it" she kept holding her hand up and looking at the shards of light that fell off the ring as she moved,

"I was struggling, looking at these huge diamonds, and they just weren't right, so I got the pixie to help me" I admitted.

"I love you" was her response.

We lay down in the grass, and I leant over and kissed her on the lips. I lay my body on top of hers and we made love for most of the day.

I was so relieved she said yes, because after this is over, I want her to officially be mine, forever.

_AN: AAAHHHHHHHH THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED. So what do we think, is this going to work? Or are they about to get mullered, well...I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Picture of the ring is on my profile, definietely want to hear what people think of it..._


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: So here we go...the big BATTLE! I've never written a battle before, unless you count the little fight scene in They Don't Matter, but this had so many more factors and characters that I don't think I will be counting it. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the Epilogue, unless anything else comes into my mind, but to be honest I think this story is finished. Not Beta'd yet, I have a new beta who has a lot of chapters to get through so you need to bear with us._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing and make no money from this._

**Bella POV**

"It's time" Alice's voice chimed right through the house.

"Alice you have to get a new catchphrase, every time you say that something disastrous happens" I teased her. I was nervous as hell and Emmett and obviously Jasper knew it.

We were all waiting in the living room, with Charlie already in position upstairs in Carlisle's study and Edward in his room with Bree. They were much more private about their relationship than Myself, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I think they were saying goodbye; stupid idiot is so dramatic.

Within thirty seconds of Alice's words, we all heard two cars coming up the drive. Edward came downstairs with his Volturi cloak on and I automatically shivered.

He reluctantly let Bree go and she stood with Carmen in the corner, ready to get into position. He held out his hand to me and I hissed causing him to roll his eyes. He then indicated to his arm with his eyes and I saw that he didn't want me to take his hand; in fact he had another cloak hanging over his arm….. A Volturi cloak for me.

"No pissing way" I growled.

"Bella, we need to be convincing" he urged me.

The growling continued as I stood and threw the awful cloak onto my body, it just felt so wrong. If this doesn't work they will have to kill me because I will never join them.

Emmett squeezed my hand and I felt my ring between us and smiled up at him. I had a reason to do this, a really good reason. I just have to keep remembering that.

I followed Carlisle, Eleazar and Edward to the front door and out into the front yard. Carlisle and Eleazar stayed at the top of the stairs as Edward and I went down to the bottom to greet them…. As members of the guard. I projected my shield and stood ready.

The first car was a huge black hummer. The one behind it a long black limo. They were joking if they thought that their arrival in Forks wouldn't be noticed with those ridiculous cars.

Felix, Dimitri, Chelsea and Renata got out of the Hummer. Renata immediately walked back to the limo with Chelsea and opened the doors while Felix and Dimitri stood in front obscuring our view.

I kept a check on my shield, making sure I had everyone covered, I could feel my dad in Carlisle's study, stood very still waiting, I kept checking on Emmett, he was pacing.

They moved forward as a group and I had to really restrain myself from rolling my eyes, especially when Felix and Dimitri stepped aside like it was the big reveal. I was almost expecting jazz hands at the end of it.

"Ah, young Bella, how lovely to see you" Aro kept his happy and I'm sure he thought reassuring voice that I remembered from Italy, but I could see through it. He kept Renata close behind him.

He raised his hand to shake mine and I obliged him. He plastered a grin across his face, "I see you have kept your ability with your change"

"Yes Master" I gritted my teeth on the last word and I could feel Edward tensing up next to me, I was really struggling with the façade.

Aro turned to Edward and held out his hand. Here we go…

He took Edwards hand and habitually closed his eyes, they opened in shock and he looked to me. It was my cue to use Eleazar's line.

"I wanted to show you the power at your disposal master" I said the line I had practiced in my head for three days with a bow.

"How wonderful" Aro cried.

He genuinely seemed excited, that was the first moment I had the slightest hope that this would work.

I could see Caius getting impatient behind them. I looked up towards Carlisle and he joined us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Carlisle my old friend. You've been a very naughty" Aro was still smiling but the accusations were starting.

"Aro. I do hope you will allow us to clear up this misunderstanding. We were under the wrong impression and my sons became protective of their mates as I'm sure you can understand" Carlisle gave him the line that we came up with.

We were still a little worried after the planning session that they would just attack immediately, knowing that we had planned to take them on, but Eleazar knew Aro better. He assured us that Aro would pretend at least to listen and he came up with a story.

"Of course old friend. We can discuss everything. First I would like to give my regards to your beautiful wife" Aro beamed at Carlisle.

I still wasn't buying it, but so far the plan was working. Aro's love of propriety allowed for Esme to come outside, bringing Tanya and Kate with her.

"I see my old friend Eleazar and his family are still here. How wonderful"

Eleazar joined us at the bottom of the stairs after Aro pretended to have only just noticed him.

I wanted this over with; all the stalling was getting on my last nerve.

Esme joined us and greeted our 'guests' and then proceeded to take up a conversation with Marcus.

I suggested that we go inside and with a quick glance over my shoulder I saw everyone except for Marcus and Chelsea staying behind, Tanya was running her hand up Marcus' arm.

We joined Emmett and Jasper in the living room and introductions were made for those who didn't know each other. Jasper began to fan Caius' ego, pretending to be terribly impressed with the Volturi battle history and suggesting they go to Carlisle's study.

Caius seemed wary, "there is a large map of America up there, I'd like to know more, maybe you could point out some of your battle grounds!" Jasper reassured him, adding a subtle wave of confidence via his gift.

Caius agreed and followed Jasper upstairs. Emmett and Edward joined them. At the top of the stairs Caius looked down at us, he used his ever-angry eyes to request Felix's presence and Dimitri followed, they seemed to be joined at the hip.

"Shall we take a seat?" Carlisle suggested, gesturing to the couch that backed on to the kitchen.

Aro nodded and my nerves got worse. Everything was going too easily. Surely with the power and age of the Volturi, it shouldn't be this easy to trap them.

Renata stood behind Aro with her fingertips just barely touching the back of his shoulder. Jane sat on his right, giving me a scowl, but instead of Alec sitting on his left as we had hoped he stood next to his sister.

"You have a lovely home Carlisle, very modern" Aro continued with the pleasantries but Alec standing made me think that something was up.

"Thank you" Carlisle replied, taking a seat in the chair to the side of the couch.

"Now I believe there is a lovely young lady that I have yet to meet. The reason Edward took so long to contact us I have been told" Aro looked straight at Bree who was shrouded in the corner.

She stepped forward after a little nudging from Carmen and Aro gestured for her to sit on his left. Thankfully Edward was upstairs or everything would be going to hell. I did my best to keep him out of everyone's thoughts while keeping him inside my shield but it isn't something I've had a lot of practice at.

Bree reluctantly sat and Aro took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

He then began to snake his hand up her arm until it was around the back of her neck.

"Aro, old friend, I don't think my newest daughter or Edward will be comfortable with this" Carlisle tried to interject.

"I'm sure they won't, but I have a question. Where is Alice?"

I saw him tighten his grip on Bree just slightly and I knew that my previous thoughts were right. It isn't that easy to trap the Volturi.

"She will be with us momentarily. A previous event with the townsfolk that could not be avoided. We don't want to expose ourselves" Carlisle tried his best to assure Aro, but I knew he wasn't buying it.

Out of the corner of my eye I looked towards Eleazar. I could feel everyone in my shield. Charlie was hidden behind a bookshelf we had strategically placed in Carlisle's office, away from the door and the map.

Emmett and Jasper were standing with Caius and Dimitri around the map with Edward and Felix just behind them. I knew how close the proximity was between each of them.

Esme had taken Marcus and Chelsea out of hearing range, but I could still feel Tanya, Kate and Esme in my shield. Marcus was on the floor with Kate's hand on him. Tanya and Esme had already dealt with Chelsea.

Eleazar gave me the slightest of nods and I made the decision.

"NOW!"

I pounced on Jane, just as Alice flew through the Kitchen door and jumped on Renata. Carlisle already had Alec's head in his hands and there was a large amount of snarling and the sound of tearing metal coming from upstairs.

Jane, unused to fighting and always relying on her gift began to fight just like a newborn. She kept trying to get her arms around me and going for my neck with her teeth. It was like fighting a miniature bear.

Being that I had so much fun with bears I knew how to take her. I somersaulted over her and pulled her arms behind her, tearing the left one off.

She screamed and I laughed. I could still feel everyone in my shield but my sole concentration was on making this bitch hurt.

I smacked her face with her own arm as it wriggled in my hand. She turned and charged at me with her remaining arm stretching towards my face. Big mistake, I caught her around the wrist and used my newborn strength to tear the other arm off.

I threw them to Carlisle who was throwing bits of Alec out the front door where Esme was supposed to start the fire and begin burning them.

Jane looked scared now. She couldn't touch me anymore, she knew she wouldn't get close enough to bite me and her gift was redundant. I took her head in my hands and spat venom in her face.

I was about to twist her head from her neck when I heard a shout of stop.

I looked up to see Aro with Bree's arm in his hand and his other hand around her neck.

"Let go of Jane or Edward's mate dies" he threatened.

I let go of her head but swept her legs from under her and put my foot on her chest to stop her levering herself up.

Eleazar was completely limbless on the floor but still with us.

Edward obviously heard what was happening, he came tearing down the stairs at lightening speed and stopped dead in front of Aro and Bree.

"Aro please, she is innocent" he begged.

"No one in this room is innocent. Your actions are treason. Now, I want Jane standing up with her arms reattached in ten seconds or I remove her head from her body" Aro snarled.

Emmett and Jasper were behind them standing against the banister, Emmett was holding Caius' head and Dimitri's torso from what I could see. I checked him over, he didn't so much as have a piece of ripped clothing.

Jasper was slowly edging forward; I dropped my shield from around Edward so that he could hear Jasper's thoughts. Edward was rigid; he had his hands up and his eyes on Aro's hand around Bree's neck.

In all honestly I didn't care if Edward was hurt, but Bree didn't deserve any of this. She didn't ask to be changed, that was still my fault, and she wasn't supposed to be in the line of fire, she was just back up.

I could see Jasper getting closer. Edward slowly dropped his hands and walked backwards towards me. He bent down and put his hands on Jane's shoulders.

He began to lift her but I shoved my foot down on her chest and growled. He turned his back on Aro and looked me in the eye, "let her up" he hissed at me, but his eyes were telling a different story.

He kept his gaze firmly on me and conveyed that there was a plan. I could see Jasper was within touching distance of Aro, whose attention was completely on Jane, and with no entourage he had no one to warn him.

I made a show of huffing as I moved my foot, hoping to keep Aro's attention on me.

Jane hissed at Edward as he lifted her. He stood up straight and made a show of holding her up as if helping her.

Jasper sent a spike of fear my way with his gift, grabbing my attention. He flicked his eyes towards my hands then to Jane. Then he put his hands up and pounced before Jane could say 'Master'

He tore Aro's arms from the sockets. I took it as my cue and grabbed Jane's head from over Edward's shoulder, twisted and ripped it clean off. Aro screamed as he watched me chuck it out the door.

Just for good measure and to torture the vicious old bastard a little more I tore off Jane's legs and broke them in half before throwing them to Carlisle.

Emmett couldn't stop himself laughing when he looked at the smile on my face. He left the room to take the body parts he was holding to the roaring purple bonfire.

Jasper knocked Aro's legs out from under him and tore them off at the knees. Aro could do nothing but snarl as I bent down to his now lower level.

I wanted to say something prolific and hurtful to torture him some more but nothing appropriate would come out, it was time to finally end this so I gripped him by the hair and twisted.

I chucked his head at Edward, "You can finish cleaning up your mess"

I ran out the door and threw myself into Emmett's arms. I kissed him with so much relief. He held me so tightly that I was glad I didn't need to breath.

We kissed for what seemed like forever and only a moment at the same time.

"You can suck face later, we have to clean up" Alice called from the front door. Emmett stuck both his middle fingers up at her and continued to kiss me, but I did unwrap myself from his hold, while giving him a few more pecks on the lips.

"I love you so much" I whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. He responded by biting down on my neck with a growl. He obviously felt the need to mark me as his.

I understood, he did just watch Edward almost lose his mate the same way that he lost Rose less than a year ago.

We held hands and went back into the house. My family and the Denali's were moving all the furniture that wasn't completely destroyed back into place and picking up the odd finger and from the floor to go on the bonfire.

Carmen and Carlisle were helping Eleazar reattach his limbs. His eyes were black and he looked exhausted. He would need to hunt as soon as possible.

Edward had already reattached a shaken Bree to her arm and was holding her close on the couch as she sobbed dryly into his shirt; his cloak lay abandoned on the floor. Mine joined it pretty quickly.

They could join the bonfire too.

The last problem was Marcus. He was sitting on one of the armchairs with my father holding his arms and Jasper standing over him. My father's newborn strength would really have been enough but Japer obviously felt the need to use his gift against him too.

Carlisle finished up with Eleazar and stood next to Jasper.

"I wish it had not come to this, but my family will always come first. You have two options, you can go home and continue to rule as long as you promise to leave us alone, or I will allow my sons to tear you apart and add you to the bonfire"

I resisted the urge to fist pump.

Marcus didn't even think about it, he agreed to go back to Italy. I stepped forward; keeping my hand in Emmett's behind me, because I couldn't stand to let him go.

"If we get even a stray thought that you might go back on the deal we're offering, we will kill you, and you quite clearly know we can do it"

…..

**Emmett POV**

We put Marcus back in the hummer and Jasper kept up his assault on the old man's emotions, he used lethargy against him until he was out of the driveway.

I felt just as tired as the others looked. Although we never really became tired, all the months of planning and practising and helping Bella learn how to project her shield for so long was mentally exhausting.

I am more than ready to get away from Forks and to start my life properly with Bella, wherever we choose to go.

_AN: So, that was all a bit manic huh? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it and send me reviews to tell me what you think..._


	18. Epilogue

_AN: Here it is. The big finale. I honestly can't believe I made it to this point. About two months ago I was considering pulling this from because I just couldn't get an idea together for where it should go. I had no idea how to defeat the Voluri or what to do with the Wolves, or even how to get to the next chapter. _

_I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, I did my best to reply to them all but if anyone slipped through then thank you, it really is amazing to know someone likes the craziness that goes on in my mind._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from this and own nothing._

**Bella POV**

It's been a year since we fought the Volturi and I can truthfully say that it has been a whirlwind year.

We moved about a week after the fight. We couldn't risk the Wolves finding out about Charlie's change any longer and I can honestly say I had just about had enough of Forks.

We moved to Portland, into one of the Cullen's old houses that with everyone's speed we made modern within about two days. It was decorated pretty much just like the house in Forks, wooden panels and white walls, lots of windows and set back in the woods, providing cover and food.

The house was four storeys and had seven bedrooms – a bit over the top really but Esme loves it- and the three rooms that weren't being used as bedrooms were converted into a Study for Carlisle, a music room for Edward and a ridiculously large walk-in wardrobe for Alice.

Emmett and I took the top floor bedroom and bathroom for ourselves, our rooms were the smallest, which I loved and Emmett likes to joke that "at least we can't bring the whole house down when we fuck against the walls"

He's crude and I love it about him.

…

I looked out into the backyard at all the garlands and lights hanging off the trees. Some benches were lined up either side of a red silk runner that created a long aisle from the back door to the end of the long yard.

Each bench had a matching garland running across the back of it and the seats were covered in the same silk that ran across the floor.

Carmen, Tanya, Kate and my father – who had decided to live with them, as he couldn't stand being away from Kate – were seated there along with Carlisle and Esme.

The boys were standing at the front and soft music was playing across the yard.

I stood in the kitchen smoothing my dress down and groaned as Alice handed me a bouquet of flowers, I still hate having attention thrown at me.

Alice stepped out of the backdoor first and began to walk up the aisle and then it was my turn. I took a very deep and quite unnecessary breath and stepped out after her.

I kept my eyes forward staring at Edward as he smiled back.

I couldn't quite believe this was all happening even after all this time but here I was walking down the aisle in my simple red knee length bridesmaids dress at Edward and Bree's wedding.

The music changed just as I got to the front and stood with Alice, and I watched my wonderful husband walked down with Bree on his arm.

She was wearing a floor length white dress with little spaghetti straps and a red sash around the middle. Alice had curled her normally straight hair and entwined strands of red silk in the curls and topped it off with a tiny tiara that Bree argued with Alice about right up until we were in the kitchen.

Bree had wanted to keep it low-key.

Eleazar stood at the front, ready to conduct the ceremony and Jasper stood at Edward's side as his best man.

The wedding was beautiful, and I even felt venom well up in my eyes as they said their vows.

After they were pronounced man and wife the party kicked off.

Bree and Edward had their first dance, and shortly after Carlisle and Esme joined them on the dance floor. Emmett pulled me out with them and held me tight as we swayed to the music.

"You looked gorgeous walking down that aisle babe. I could have ravished you right there" he told me as he moved me gracefully around the floor.

"But I have to be honest. I'm so glad you didn't want all this crap" he deadpanned and I had to stifle a snort. I think running off to Vegas was the best decision Emmett and I ever made.

We took dad and Kate with us so that we had witnesses and dad didn't miss his only daughters wedding, but we told no one else and only managed to get away with it because we made the decision while we were visiting Alaska, we were married before Alice could get there to stop us and make us do this whole circus.

"There was no way I would've done all this, Alice could kick and scream all she wanted" I responded, pecking his lips when he laughed.

My dad was twirling Kate around the dance floor, a sight I never thought I would see even if I do manage to exist for all of eternity and Jasper was throwing Alice up in the air and spinning her around with amazing finesse even for vampires.

Everyone was dancing except for Tanya who looked a little sad sitting alone. I felt guilty of course, Irina never would have behaved the way she did if the Wolves hadn't killed Laurent, and the Wolves never would have killed Laurent if he hadn't been about to kill me, and now instead of being here at the wedding with her sister she was a pile of ash somewhere in Italy.

I would have loved to have dealt with her myself, maybe take away a limb or two for a couple of centuries but I didn't want her dead, what would I have done if it had been Emmett?

But Marcus decided to put her to death as punishment for what happened to the rest of his guard and his brothers at out hands.

"Babe, why don't you go and dance with Tanya" I suggested to Emmett.

"What if she can't resist my sexy body?" he smirked.

"She's knows what I would do to her, that sexy ass is mine" I replied, fanning his far too oversized ego a little more.

"Damn right baby" he replied kissing me, and twirling me to the side of the other dancing couples, walking over to Tanya and theatrically bowing, making Tanya and me laugh.

I stood and watched as they began to dance, only looking away when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Bella, would you dance with me?"

I resisted the urge to growl and walk away, barely. I put my hand in Edward's and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor.

My lullaby came on, something I hadn't listened to since I changed and I looked over at the CD player to see Bree standing and smiling at us. I stiffened up and growled this time; I still hadn't quite forgiven Edward. I'm not sure I ever will.

"Bella, loosen up. Bree wanted to play it. She knows whether you believe it or not that I did love you and that you were, are and always will be an important part of my existence" Edward told me.

"Lose the smooth talk or I'll kick your ass" I responded, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Yes I'm sure you will. I still have the scars from you ripping my arms off when we moved here. But seriously Bella, don't you think it all worked out for the best?"

I caught Emmett's eye over Edward's shoulder and sighed, "Yes, and I am very happy for you and Bree. She really is Great" I told him, meaning it completely.

"Emmett was really honoured when Bree asked him to walk her down the aisle instead of Carlisle. He's gone all father figure on her, I would suggest never upsetting her or me ripping your arms off will be the least of your worries" I half joked, but I'm pretty certain if Bree wanted him to Emmett would happily tear Edward into little pieces and mail all the pieces to different parts of the world.

"I could never hurt her. And if I did I wouldn't even put up a fight, I'd happily stand there as he tore me apart"

"I'd join him" I warned.

"Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me and treat me like you treat Jasper, like a brother?" he asked me, his voice took on a pleading tone.

"I don't know Edward. Yes it all worked out in the end, and I love my husband more than anything in the world, but you hurt me, you continuously abandoned me and eventually managed to put everyone I love in danger, including your new wife. That isn't such an easy thing to forgive"

"I know. And I know that my behaviour was unforgivable but still please try to forgive me" he really was pleading now.

I sighed again "Look for the sake of the family I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises, quite frankly you don't deserve them" I replied firmly.

"That's all I ask, I will always love you Bella, but now it's love for a sister"

"Okay" I didn't know what else to say. I'd given him the ass kicking he deserved when we moved here, and thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it, but this hostility had to end sometime, our family couldn't live together if he didn't.

The lullaby ended and I found myself in my fathers' arms for the next song.

"You look really beautiful Bells" he mumbled. Becoming a vampire hadn't completely alleviated his shyness, and it was nice to still see a bit of my dad still in there.

"Spoke to Billy yesterday, been a bit longer between calls this time, slowly I'll be able to pull away without them knowing about me" he told me and I nodded. I still miss Jake, even though he acted the way he did that day in the forest so long ago, I will always wish that he has a happy life.

"How is everyone there?" I asked, not wanting to be too obvious that I still wanted news of Jacob.

"Fine. Sam and Emily got married. Jacob moved out, living with a girl from the Makkah rez who had come to visit one of her relatives on the reservation. I think that means he imprinted but obviously Billy won't tell me that because as far as he's concerned I know nothing about the Wolves" dad told me.

"Oh, I'm so glad" I beamed.

We finished dancing and I rejoined Emmett's side, where I stayed for the rest of the night.

Thankfully speeches were avoided as we had no one but our family present, the town were under the impression that Alice, Bree and Edward were sixteen, Emmett, Jasper and I were seventeen and we were all in school.

We could hardly have any of them watch two sixteen year olds who living as foster children to Dr and Mrs Cullen get married.

The party wound down as Edward and Bree got ready for their honeymoon, Bree had yet to see Isle Esme and I'm certain she's going to love it.

We waved as Edward drove them off to the airport and went back inside. Esme began to clean up; she wouldn't leave it until tomorrow so there was no point even suggesting it.

I went outside to help, only to be grabbed around the waist as I moved through the door.

"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Cullen?" Emmett whispered in my air.

I turned in his arms and slid my arms up his chest and around his neck.

"I was going outside to help Esme clear up. The benches won't move themselves" I whispered back as he bent to kiss my shoulder.

"Let the others do it. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to ravish you earlier"

"That's not very fair" I protested, although my voice completely lacked resolve.

"Who cares about fair?" he growled, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, smashing me against the kitchen wall.

"Emmett, my dad's out there, we can't" I groaned.

"For the love of all that is holy, will you two go and do it already, Jasper's having a hard enough time with two succubae in the house" Alice yelled from the garden, making Emmett laugh and me groan.

"See, it's not fair to Jasper, we must fuck for his sake" Emmett announced, racing up four flights of stairs and throwing me on the bed in our room.

I giggled as he tore his suit from his luscious body; he crawled over me and bent his head to capture my lips with his.

He put his hand on the front of my dress and gripped it.

"DON'T YOU DARE RIP THAT DRESS!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

"STOP BEING A PERVERT PIXIE!" Emmett yelled back.

I pushed my hunky piece of man meat away and put one hand behind me to unzip the dress and take it off, without ripping it.

I lay back against the pillows in my red lacy underwear and watched Emmett put soft music on our stereo so that we could at least try to block the rest of the world away, and spare the family's blushes for one night.

"Close your eyes babe" Emmett whispered.

I complied and quietly waited for permission to open them again.

I felt movement on the bed as he joined me, laying his body on top of mine. "Open your eyes"

I opened them to see Emmett's handsome face just inches from mine and that he had closed the curtains and placed scented candles all over the room. The smell of lavender swirled around us.

Emmett bent to kiss me and I happily parted my lips to allow his tongue entrance. Our tongues danced together, the candlelight glinted off our skin and the world slipped away until there was only Emmett.

He gently ran his fingers over my body, awakening every sense as I writhed under his attention. Eventually my underwear made its way to the floor in tatters and his followed it.

He teased my entrance with his fingers and eventually with the head of his hard length, waiting until I was frustrated to the point that I tore holes in the sheets before finally entering me and filling me completely.

My back arched and my body shook as he held himself up on his hands and thrust into me with a slow steady rhythm, working me up until I fell over the edge and pulled him with me.

We lay curled up together in our bed for the rest of the night and in the morning, walked hand in hand into eternity together.

_AN: Could I get a big collective AWWWWWW. Again thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. Pictures of the dresses are on my profile. Time for me to say bye bye for a while, or until a new idea comes into my head, see you all soon xxx_


End file.
